Dark Nights
by ladykatyhawk
Summary: When a group of terrorist takes hold of Gotham and checkmates the Justice League, Robin is left alone without Batman and with 12 million hostages to protect. Mixover between the events of Dark Knight Rises and Young Justice. Takes place between season 1 and 2. On summerbreak!
1. Proluge

**General info**  
This story is a mix between the events of Justice League: Doom, The Dark Knight Rises and Young Justice.

This is a stand alone, please note that it is not to associated with my story Better or Worse.

The story takes place mostly during the same events of The Dark Knight Rises, with some twist.

I will explain my thoughts and ideas for each chapter as the story progresses, for those who are interested.

All rights go to the respective owners.

**Proluge**

_**August, 2013**_

_The leaguers shared uncertain, but angry, looks. Batman had betrayed them. With best interests in mind of course. They didn't doubt his motives.  
But still, a betrayal was a betrayal.  
Superman cleared his throat. " In the light of breach of trust revealed to us during the Vandal Savage matter, We have to decide whether Batman should be allowed to remain in the league. All those in favor of.."  
"Wait!" Wonder Woman interrupted. "before we vote I think the accused should be allowed a few words in his defense." she looked at Batman. "I believe we all want to know, why he decided to go behind our backs and betray us this way."_

_The other leaguers nodded in agreement. Superman looked at Batman._

"_Batman, if you please.."_

_Batman stood up, his face as unreadable as ever. "My actions don't require any defense, in the same situation I'd do it again." his voice was calm and monotonic. The bat voice._

"_Aw, come on!" exclaimed Flash, slamming his hands down in frustration. "We are a team!"_

_Batman glared at each one of the present members. Only the founding members where present at this.. meeting. The rest of the League, and the Team, weren't informed about it. Yet. They would be in time._

"_As individuals and even more so as a group the justice league is far too dangerous to lack a fail safe against any possible misuse of our power." Batman explained. "After the last encounter with Vandal Savage and his mind control, I could not let this go without a plan to stop you, should this ever occur again. I do not regret my actions."_

"_We use our power to protect the world and always have." Wonder Woman said, standing up, anger in her eyes._

"_And what if we ever used it for some other purpose again? If you people can't see the potential danger of a out of control justice league, I don't need to wait for a vote." Batman's voice was low and intermediating. Anger seemed to be radiating of him in waves. _

"_I don't belong here."  
He turned his back on the league, and never looked back. He never saw their shocked gazes, the disbelief._

_Nor did he care._


	2. Smoke

**Smoke**

_November 5th, 2014._

_Batman looked at the monitor screen, a frown on his face and uncertainty in his eyes.  
Something was off. The crime rates of the city had been falling during the last month. Rapidly. And he had yet to locate the cause. _

_And now Jim Gordon was in the hospital, after having disappeared underground after a chase of some unknown villains. Who still hadn't been found._

_He couldn't connect the dots. And that frustated him more than anything. He couldn't see the pattern and yet he was sure something vital was missing, something important. He looked at the mug shot of Selina Kyle. Catwoman had escaped prison a few weeks ago. He knew where to find her._

_She would have some answers. She knew about almost anything that happened - or didn't happen - in Gotham. And she owed him a favor._

_He pulled up the cowl, disappearing into the dark night. _

_Alfred looked after his charge as the car disappeared, worry evident on his face._

oOo

_November 7th, 2014._

"I am sorry, will you please repeat that?"

Wally cringed at the sound of his best friends voice, as did the rest of the Team. They knew it would be bad. The Team was like family. And yet, as in every family, everybody had a favourite. In this case the favourite was the young man in the red and yellow colours with the scowl on his face, looking extremely mad. Wally shallowed something. This was hard.

"I said, that after a lot of talk and debating with our parents and between ourselves, Artemis and I have reached the conclusion that it is time for us to leave the Team. We have both been trying to make this study-work-and-superhero thing work but there simply isn't enough time." Wally explained, looking Robin in the eyes.

The entire team was gathered in the meeting room. Also the 'in training' members Beast Boy and Wonder Girl (also known Garth and Cassandra). Nobody said anything, the tension rising between Robin and Wally seemed to put everybody off.

"Well, I will miss you.. but I guess it is rather hard to joggle school, work and this." M'gann finally said, offering a small smile to Wally and Artemis.

Artemis sighed. "You have no idea. We can hardly keep up on homework, and it isn't exactly because the first year of college is easy. It's not like we want to quit,but..."  
".. it is time to try something knew. We have been doing this for 5 years after all.." Wally rubbed his neck. "We just won't you guys to feel like we are abandoning you, I mean, after what happened last month.."

The month before, in the beginning of October, the Team had suffered their first loss. Aquagirl, known between friends as Tula, had died during a mission. Not only had the team lost a highly valued member. It had also lost it's leader. Kaldur, Aqualad, overcome by grief, had left them and disappeared. No one knew where he was now. The Team had been without a leader ever since.

Zatanna sighed, offering the couple a smile. "I guess we kinda all saw this one coming. You have been on this team for quite some time, and as you say, you have lifes besides this. I think it's a good idea, to try something knew. To get some rest."

Wally and Artemis saw sadness, mixed with happiness and acceptance in their team-mates eyes.

"You guys really okay with it?" Artemis asked again, uncertain. "We both talked with Flash and Green Arrow and they also thought it was a good idea so.."

M'gann walked over and hugged Artemis. "Of course it's okay! It's not like we'll stop being friends, right? You are always welcome here at the Cave!" the other Team Members all smiled, even Garth who didn't exactly approved of people disappearing out of his life.

Wally looked at the only who hadn't said anything since the beginning of the meeting. Robin, the Boy Wonder, sat on the other side of the table. His eyes concealed, but his face made it rather clear that he did _not_ approve of this turn of events.

"Rob?" Wally asked cautiously. He knew his friend, and that this was not something he liked. At. All.

"What do you want me to say? I thought this Team was what you wanted. We fought together to make it, and now you are leaving, just like that?" Robin said, looking up.

"I don't get it Wally!"

Wally felt Artemis' hand slip into his when the words began to hit their target. They had both known that Robin wouldn't approve. But it still hurt, to hear it.

"Rob, come on. You know we couldn't continue on this forever. Both Artemis and I are 19 now. We both have college and even if we would want to stay we would soon have to transfer to the League. We are getting too old for Young Justice." Wally tried to reason.

"Is this what it's all about? You are suddenly grown up, and don't want to play with the kids league anymore?" Robin wasn't yelling, but his words hurt. A lot.

"Of course not! We both love the Team.."

"Then why won't you stay!"

"Damn it Rob! I just told you!" Wally stood up. "We knew you would be the hardest to convince. Look, I know you feel like I'm, that we are letting you down. But really, we just need to try something new. A life out of the crime fighting. A normal life. Both Artemis and I need to get an education. As much as we enjoy saving the world, we can't exactly live off it."

"So that's what this is about? Money?" Robin frowned, clearly getting more angry by the minute.

"I didn't say that.."

"But it's what you meant. You are giving up the Team because you are afraid you wont be able to pay your bills?" Robin snapped.

Wally slammed his hands down, anger growing. "Will you just listen! We need to move _on_! It's not like all of us have the kind of money you and Batman have..!"

Robin shot out off his chair with a speed that almost made Wally jealous.

"Do NOT drag Batman into this! This is not...!"

"Why not?! Off all of us gathered here, your mentor is the only one who quit his _team!_"

"Wally, I don't think..." Artemis tried to cut it, but Wally withdrew his hand to point at the angered boy standing in front of him.

"Don't make us feel bad, when your own mentor is such a hypocrite. Heck, we don't even have a leader anymore. Kaldur left, I didn't see you get like this when that happened. But here is a news flash for you Boy Wonder. People change! Do you plan on staying Robin forever? Being the Boy Wonder? We all know that you've been having problems with Bats ever since he left the League, _without a leader! _Don't rub your weird social problems off on us! It is time for you to face that reality and GROW UP!" Wally jumped out of his chair, slamming his hands down and glaring daggers at his friend.

Robin didn't answer, but he almost looked like he would hit him. He half raised his arm, and Mal stood up, blocking him. Robin looked at Mal, then Wally, his face dark with anger. He looked at the other team members, who all looked terrible uncomfortable.

"Do.. do you agree?" he asked, in disbelief. Conner shrugged, while Zatanna and Rocket shared a look. No one answered.

Robin looked back at Wally, eyes narrowing. He lowered his arm, stepping back.

"Fine then. Leave. Not like anyone would notice, they never learned your name anyway Flash Boy." with that he turned around and left the room. A few moments later they heard the computer announce his departure. Wally sank back into his chair, slamming his head into the table.

"I can't believe I said that.." he groaned, head resting on the surface. Artemis placed a comforting arm around him. "You are both idiots, I'm sure he'll be better in the morning." she said with a gently smirk.

"He'll come around, just needs to wrap his head around this." Zatanna said encouraging , although her face didn't really agree on her words. They had never witnessed Robin losing it like that before.

"Are he and Batman having problems?" asked Garth carefully, not having noticed this before. The older members of the Team shared a quick look.

"We don't know. None of us have seen Batman in over a year, and Robin doesn't really talk about him." M'gann said sadly.

"It could, you know, just be hormones? He is the right age. Sorta." Raquel pointed out.

Wally ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe.." he didn't sound convinced though.

OOo

_He stood on top of Wayne Tower, overlooking Gotham. He was angry, and needed to cool off. Which was why he had retreated to this place, the safehaven free of scum and criminals, until he felt himself beginning to calm down. He couldn't do justice if he beat the living daylights out of some low life criminal. Which he was pretty sure he would do if he took of into the night. So he waited.  
He clenched his fists. He was angry. Not only because Artemis and Wally was leaving the team, their team!.. But because Wally was right.  
He couldn't be Robin forever, could he? Sure, he and Batman had some problems but nothing so serious that it would overcome their partnership. Would it? But even so, the Body Wonder couldn't be a boy forever. He knew this._

_He sighed. He probably should go to the batcave. But then Alfred would ask him about what made him angry and he didn't want to talk about it! And he couldn't go to the city hideout because then he would most likely run into Batman. And he couldn't go back to Mount Justice just yet. He needed to get some distance to Wally._

_oOo_

_November 8__th__, 2014._

"Why do you kids look so gloomy?" asked Flash while watching the team with a frown. He and the other mentors had zeta'd to the cave the day after Robin had stormed out.

"Robin.. didn't take it so well." Artemis answered weakly, not looking up.

"He stormed out." Cassandra, who preferred the less formal name Cassie, supplied when Wonder Woman looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

Flash rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I feared he would do that." he replied solemnly.

Green Arrow stepped forward. "The League held a meeting last night. And we want you to know that we have greatly appreciated your work during the last couple of years. But as of now you don't have a leader, and unless you are able to chose a new leader, we have to discuss the possibility of the Team being shut down."

"WHAT?" Wally yelled, jumping up. The other members looked equally shocked.

"Calm down, nothing has been decided." Flash said, grabbing his nephew by the shoulder and pushed him back into the couch.  
"It's not because of me and Artemis leaving, is it?" Wally exclaimed, suddenly horrified. The world, without the team! That was just wrong.

Green Arrow smirked. "Don't flatter yourself Kid." he half laughed. Wally blushed.

"It is not because of you two leaving. But the Team has no leader, and you have failed to elect a new one." Superman supplied, watching the teams reactions.

"It's not that we havn't tried.." Conner muttered.

"Robin refused to become leader! We all asked him, but he refused." M'gann added, looking sad.

Green Arrow and Superman shared a look.

"Where is Robin now?" asked Superman, looking at Zatanna.

"Gotham, we think."

"No point of following him until he's cooled off. You can't locate a bat in Gotham that doesn't want to be found." Green Arrow sighed, pinching his nose.

".. you think Batman could talk with him?" asked Conner, looking at his mentor. Superman shaked his head, his expression sad.

"I doubt it. We haven't had any contact with Batman in over a year. In fact we were all very surprised that he let Robin stay on the team in the first place."

That was true. It had shocked the entire league and team when they had been informed of the news regarding Batmans resignation from the Justice League. Batman was a founding member for gods sake! The leader of the Justice League! He couldn't just _quit_!

But that was exactly what he'd done. He'd left the Watchtower and none of the Leaguers had heard anything from him ever since. They had tried to contact him, until Robin asked them to stop trying.  
Batman was stubborn. And he had decided that he wouldn't be in the league anymore and they had to respect that.

oOo

_She dragged herself out of the water, coughing and shaking. A swim in Gotham River was, epesically not for a cat, any fun. Even less in november._

_She couldn't stop shaking. She managed to stand up, but almost immediately fell forwards, back unto her knees. She couldn't focus. Her mind was frozen from being in the cold water for so long. Her muscles weren't responding and she could feel herself loosing consciousness. _

_She needed help._

_With her last, almost (that's how it felt) inhuman strength she managed to drag out the belt from her bag and push down the small button on the back. It started to blink, and to her exhausted eyes it was the most beautiful thing. She curled up, cluthing the belt to her. Out of sight, as the sun began to rise over Gotham City._

_The day was November 9th and it was a day that would go down in history._

* * *

_Not sure just how long the chapters will be in the future, but I'll try and aim for around the 2000-3000 word'ish._

_As said before, this story is inspired by Dark Knight Rises (got my copy yesterday! Hurray for early european releases!) but with some twists and turns to make everything fit._

_Just to be clear._

_I had actually decided to write the entire story before starting posting. But I need this out now. So, here you are. Don't worry, I will finish it. The ending has been plotted out and events have been thought through and so on – I even made a time line (the only way I could keep track of everything. Took me hours – at work, I was bored – to finish. But damn, glad I did!_

_Christmas/Yule/Jul is starting as of tomorrow with December 1th  
Which means I only have three weeks of work left until I'm on vacation! _


	3. Getting warmer

**Getting warmer**

_November 9th, 2014._

"I'm on my way Alfred, I'll give you a call as soon as I reach the destination." Robin listened to the butlers reply before shutting off his comlink.

Alfred had called him early that morning. Batman hadn't returned for a few days, and he was getting worried. Almost on the exact same time Robin's computer had picked up the distress signal from Batman's utility belt. He'd quickly briefed Alfred before heading off.

Normally he would've be more cautious by going out in Gotham in daylight. But a distress call from Batman was _very_ disturbing.

He looked at his computer as the R Cycle drove down towards the habour. Why would Bruce had gone there? He had been acting mysterious lately. Could he had picked up a solid lead on whatever it was he'd been investigating?

The signal was getting closer. His heart started racing. The signal wasn't moving, which meant Batman was hurt.

Robin jumped off the R Cycle, looking around for his mentor. He couldn't see anything. He frowned, looking at the computer screen again. _It had to be here!_

He looked around, spotting some old wooden transport boxes. He ran over to them, looking inside.

His heart almost stopped. It wasn't Batman.

It was Catwoman.

"Selina!" he whispered, reaching out for her still form.

She looked terrible. Soaked, shaking and unconscious. She looked like a drowned cat. Robin quickly checked her over, signing in relief. She was alive. When he reached in to pull her out he noticed that she was clutching Batman's utility belt to her like a lifesaver. Which it was, she couldn't have had survived this cold much longer. He looked around. Still no sign of Batman. But he had to get Selina to safety. He gathered gently her in his arms and stood up, running back to the R Cycle. She needed medical assistance quickly. Placing her in front of him, he speeded up, racing to the city hide out.

oOo

_Everything was pain. He couldn't move, couldn't think. Why did everything hurt? Where was he?_

_With a force greater than all of Superman's strength he managed to open his eyes. Where..?  
_

_His eyes flew open as everything rushed back into his memory. He was in a cell, in a foreign land. His back.. Bane! Anger pulsed trough his body, and he tried to sit up,__but the blinding pain shot through his entire body. He fell back, gasping in pain, forcing himself to relax as panic raced through his mind._

_'My back.. it's broken.'  
_

_Never had he felt so powerless. Never. He couldn't move, couldn't think, he could hardly speak.  
_

_He remembered Bane's words as the prisoner reached out for the television. _

_"No... no, don't.." he whispered harshly, his voice strained and throat dry.  
__His begging was in vain._

_The televison was turned on and the torture of Gotham's dark knight had begun._

oOo

"Selina, can you hear me?"  
She vaguely registered that somebody was talking to her. But she was so tired, she just wanted to sleep. They could wait. She liked the water..

Wait, water?

She opened her eyes, scanning her surroundings as quickly as her frozen mind could. She was in a bathroom, by the looks of things. How did she get here? And was she wearing nothing but her underwear, lying in a tub with a blanket covering her? _Somebody is in for a..!_

She turned her head, only to find Robin staring at her with worry evident all over his face.

"You okay? Can you understand me" he asked, dragging the chair he'd been sitting in closer to her head.

She starred for a full ten seconds before she remembered.

"Robin?" her voice sounded weird, too high and too slow. She didn't like it.  
He gave a smile of relief, before nodding. "Yeah, it's me. Selina, do you remember anything?"

"I.." she looked down herself again, frowning at the sight of her pale skin. "Why am I in a tub, covered with lukewarm water, wearing nothing but my underwear?"

She couldn't help but grin when a blush crept onto the Boy Wonders cheek. _Come to think of it, isn't he almost the Man Wonder now..? Oh, I'm so going to tell.._

"Bruce!" she sat straight up, water splashing everywhere. She remembered! She looked at Robin, the worry on his face even more apparent now after she'd just yelled out his missing mentor's name.

"You fished me out of the water?" she asked. He nodded. "Kinda. I picked up a distress signal from Batman's belt. Only instead of finding him I found you. Down at the harbour. You'd managed to drag yourself out of the water, but you were suffering from hypothermia. Your body temperature was below 32 degrees and you were unconscious so I quickly brought you here. That is, by the way, why you aren't wearing anything but that." he gestured to her underwear.

"I couldn't risk raising your temperature too quickly, so I filled the tub with lukewarm water so your body functions would return to normal." Robin looked at his arm wrist.

"You been out cold for an hour or so. I'm not a doctor, but I don't think you'll have any permanent damage. You can add a little more warm water if you feel like it. The fact that you awake now is a sign that your organs are returning to normal again without causing you a heartattack." he leaned forward, his face growing more serious.

"Why, Selina, were you swimming in Gotham River and why did you just yell 'Bruce'? What has happened?"

She gulped. She remembered everything now. The icing cold, the despair when she didn't think she'd ever reach the shore.. and the events that forced her to swim across an icy river in November.

"Batman.. Bruce sought me out a few days ago. He wanted me to help him investigate some rumours surrounding the underground. Rumours about an army. We.. we went down there, I had some contacts that led us in the right direction. Turns out the right direction was a trap."

She closed her eyes, shuddering at the memory.

"Bane was there.." she whispered, looking straight ahead. Robin's eyes narrowed, he didn't like the way this was going.

".. he was working for the League of Shadows. Bane rambled on about a plan, I didn't pay him much attention, I was more concerned by the number of mercenaries that kept on appearing. But Bruce.. he got angry. He attacked Bane. I've never seen him so out of control. Bane kept on taunting him. He said terrible things. About Gotham, about you, about the League.. about Bruce's parents."

She fell quiet, starting to shake again. This time, not from the cold. Robin grabbed her hand, his eyes begging her to continue. "Please Selina, what happened .."

She looked at him, her eyes big and her voice barely audible. "Bane broke him."

Robin blinked, feeling his heart rate accelerating and his stomach dropping. And then the fear entered his mind.  
"What?" he whispered, voice full of disbelief.

"He broke his back!" Selina almost sounded like she would cry, which was so out of character that it almost scared him more than the things she'd just told him. "Bane defeated Batman!"

"What do you mean, did they kill him?!" Robin yelled, jumping up. This was bad, this was very bad. How could Bane defeat Batman? Batman had defeated him many times? Sure, he knew Bruce had been having some serious mental problems in the last past months. But could it actually had gotten so bad that Bane got the opportunity to get under the skin of the black crusader?

"I don't know! They captured me, held me down there.. I don't know for how long. At the first chance I got, I fled. I managed to get the belt and.." she looked around. "Where's my bag?"  
Robin quickly reached her the black bag he'd found on her. He'd thought it to be empty. She opened it with shaky hands, showing him a secret room.  
"I am a thief, remember. I need to hide stuff." she said with a hollow laugh. From the extra pocket in the bag she withdrew something and hold it up for him to see. It caused him to stumble backwards, hitting the wall and sliding down.

It was Batman's mask. Broken in two.

"I.." Robin began, but was cut off when the building suddenly started shaking. He activated his computer. It wasn't an earthquake. Then what..?

Selina tried to stand up, only to fall over. Robin hurried forward to help her from the slippery floor.

"What is happening?" she asked, as the floor continued on shaking beneath their feed.

Robin's face was a mix of controlled anger and fear as he helped her up and out of the bathroom.

"Let's find out." he answered between gritted teeth.

oOo

"_Gotham, take control! Take control of your city! None shall interferer, do as you please. I challenge the Justice League, for there is nothing they can do."_

"Let's see about that!" Flash was just about to take off, but was luckily stopped by Superman. "Wait! We don't know what.."

"_Behold, the instrument of your liberation!" _a strange object was brought onto the football field.

The Team had sat down to watch the game, with the Leaguers in the next room speaking with Red Tornado (or John Smith, they weren't really sure what name he preferred).

But then it had happened. Just as the game started and the players started running the entire stadium play field disappeared. Several bombs went off, armed terrorist was seen among the audience. And then Bane entered the stage.

The few members of the Justice League was ran into the room when they heard the Wally scream  
"_UNCLE BARRY!_" Flash was sure someone had dropped dead, he didn't think he'd ever heard his nephew use his voice like that.

They rushed in only to find that none had died..in that room anyway.

The destruction displayed on the screen was almost unbelievable. The only thing left standing was the tribune.

And then the unknown object was brought in. A frail looking elderly man was brought to Bane.

"_Identity yourself to the world!" _Bane lowered the microphone, allowing the kneeling man to speak.

"_Doctor Leonid Pavel, nuclear physicist._" The man sounded out of breath, and his eyes flickered around the stadium as if he couldn't believe his eyes. The expression was shared by many.

"_And what is this?" _Bane pointed at the unknown object.

" _It's a fully primed, nuclear bomb with a blast radius of six miles._" the doctor answered, disgust in his voice. Superman's grab on Flash's shoulder loosened. He didn't like where this was going.

"_And who is capable of disarming such a device?" _

The russian doctor looked back at Bane, a tiny flicker of hope in his eyes. "_Only me."_

"_Only you._" Bane nodded, withdrawing the microphone. "_Thank you good doctor._"

In a quick motion Bane then grabbed around the man's neck, breaking it. The audience screamed when the elderly man fell to the ground, dead. M'gann was covering Garfield's eyes, and the rest of the room shared looks of horror. Superman clenched his fists. _Bane would pay for this._

"_Now, this bomb is armed! And this bomb is mobile! Now all of you think that doesn't matter, that the Justice League will save you, that your Batman will be here in a minute. Your hopes is not going to be honored." _Bane raised his hand, showing something lying in his palm.

"_This is a trigger. An unknown number of my men have one of these on them. Should anyone from the Justice League try and interfere the bomb will go off. I know you are watching League!" _Bane turned around, throwing his arms up.

"_But there is nothing you can do! No one is able to enter or leave the city without us knowing about it. And should somebody manage to get in.." _he illustrated an explosion with his hands.

".._ then 12 million people looses their lives."_ a pregnant silence filled the stadium.

"_Do not test my power or patience. I've already broken the Batman. Do not underestimate me!"_

At this M'ganns hands flew to her mouth and the team and league looked at each other with disbelief in their eyes. Batman, defeated? By _Bane_?!

"_Step forward those who would serve, for an army will be raised! The powerful will be ripped from their decadent nests and cast out into the cold world that we know and endure. Courts will be convened. Spoils will be enjoyed. Blood will be shed. The police will survive as they learn to serve true justice. This great city… It will endure. Gotham will survive!"_

The broadcast was cut off, tuning back to the news and one baffled news reporter who shared similar expression with most of the entire world as of that minute.  
Mount Justice was silent for a full five seconds before..

"What the HELL is going on!" screamed Wally and Artemis together.

Wonder woman, Green Arrow, Flash and Superman looked at each other, none of them able to understand what just had happened.

"We.. we will do something right?" asked Wonder Woman, anger in her voice. "I will not leave these people at the mercy of Bane and his psychotic gang of brainwashed mercenaries!"

"Diana, please! None of us wants that, but you heard the man. If even one of us is sighted, the bomb goes off! We can't take that risk!" Green Arrow shot back, his voice shaking with frustration and barely controlled anger.

"So we are just going to do nothing?" Conner asked, folding his arms, scowling.

"Guys!" Garfield, who'd run out of the room when the shouting started, stood in the door.

"Come see this!"

They all poured out into the main hall. The computer was activated.

_'Incoming signal. Please confirm with identification.' _it said when the Leaguers gathered in front of it. Flash quickly typed in his access code. A minute later Robin showed up on the screen.

"_Robin to Mount Justice, are you receiving?_"

"We are. Robin what is going on? Can't you see us?" Superman took control, stepping forward, concern in his eyes.  
Robin looked.. different. Tired. Wet?

"_I can't allow the video feed back in, chances are that Bane's men will pick up the signal. They've put up signal blockers, controllers, everything. It's only a matter of time before this signal gets blocked." _Robin's voice was deep. He was angry. not in the same manner as when he'd stormed out some days ago. This was different. He was enraged.

"What happened? Where's Batman?"

"_Several bombs has been detonated through Gotham, causing almost everything important to shut down. The entire police department, who were underground in their search for Bane and his men, has been trapped with not way of escaping any time soon. Food lines have been cut. Electricity and various signals like internet, satellite, radio and TV will get cut soon. Batman.." _Robin's voice failed him and he seemed to crumble in front of their very eyes before he managed to recompose himself.

"_Catwoman and Batman was investigating the underground. Bane trapped them. Catwoman escaped and I found her this morning, close to death near the harbour. She is still recovering but she managed once she woke up to inform me of what had happened in the tunnels. She.. she told me that Batman fought Bane.. and lost."_

None of the present people in Mount Justice knew how to react to that kind of information. One thing was to hear it from Bane. But _Robin_..

"Robin, when you say 'defeated'.." started Wonder Woman, but was cut off.

"_Bane broke his back."_ the Boy Wonder answered shortly, causing the gathered people to draw in terrified breaths._  
"Catwoman saw it, _heard _it! She's not sure if he's even alive or not. But one thing is certain. He is no longer in Gotham" _Robin straightened his back, suddenly looking older and not like a lost child.

"_Stay out of Gotham. The risks of Bane setting of the bomb is too great. Look for Batman, that is the only thing you can do right now."_

"And what will you do?!" yelled Wally, running in front of the screen, staring at it intently. He knew Robin couldn't see him, but damn it he couldn't just say stuff like that like he was asking them to go get some milk! This was a hostage situation with, oh, 12 million people! Not to mention Batman being gone, possibly dead, no food or any means of communication! What was WRONG with the kid, had he hurt his head in one of the explosions?!

"_I will try an locate the triggermen." _Robin stated as a-matter-of-factly. He was glad to hear Wally's voice. But, childish as it may seem and totally not important in face of what was going on right now, he was still angry with him. "_And to get food and water to the police. Right now there's no one to uphold law and order in Gotham and things will get ugly. I have to make sure the law enforcement will survive. Bane is targeting the rich, which means I'll be a lot more safe if I hide in the shadows as Robin than if I strolled about as my secret ID._" Robin narrowed his eyes, glaring at the people he couldn't see.

"_Call Agent A, tell what I told you! He'll be able to help you locate Batman! Even if I.." _the signal was lost.

* * *

_Stuff is happening. Instead of just one triggerman, I decided that this story needed a LOT of triggermen. Let's face it, Dick needs a challenge. And unlike in The Dark Knight Rises, the police is not being provided for. So much responsibility for one little kid. And Gordon._

_It's hard to write the 'group feeling' in such situations. There is a limit to how much I can use the phrase 'they shared a look'. It is hard to describe people being totally clueless and powerless!_

_Please review :) It encourages me to write faster! _


	4. Cold

**Cold**

_November 9th, 2014._

Robin starred at the now blank screen. The signal was cut sooner than he expected. There was little to way he could get a message out now. _At least I managed to inform them about Bruce. Maybe they can locate him. _He closed his eyes, whispering a silent prayer to himself.  
_  
If he's still alive that is._

Dick hoped the League would keep itself from interfering. It would be too risky, too many lives at stake. He stood up, going to the dressing room. A few minutes later he appeared as Dick Grayson. "I am going out." he informed Selina, who sat in one of the chairs, a blanket wrapped around her and a cup of tea in her hands.

"Is that a good idea? Didn't you just tell the League that you would be safer if you remained Robin? You are pretty easy to recognize." she remarked, a hint of worry in her voice as she regarded him her sharp eyes.

"There's something I need to do, and I can't do it as Robin. Black Gate still stand, for now. My guess is that I'll be back a few hours before it gets really dangerous. So I should have enough time."

"You think Bane will release all the prisoners?"

"Without a doubt. He needs them to spread panic, to start this revolution or whatever the hell he think it is." Dick sighed, suddenly feeling very tired.

"The wealthy and powerful people of Gotham have about one hour to go underground. I need to round up some people before they disappear. "Dick gave Selina a quick reassuring smile, pulling the hood up over his head.

"I'll be fine; just you focus on getting better. I'll be back soon." He hurried out of the door, leaving Selina alone with her tea and blanket, frowning.

"_Just you focus on getting your strength back. We'll need it soon_." He thought to himself as he hurried down the dark alley.

oOo

He didn't even get the chance to knock on the front door before it was shot open. A pair of hands grabbed him, pulling him inside before he had a chance to react. Dick's mind quickly told him to fight back. But a mess of red hair behind the person manhandling him pushed away any thoughts of resistance. "Dad, put him down! It's Dick!" Dick was released and watched with slight humor how Lieutenant Gordon a slight blush appeared on the policeman's face. "Sorry kid." Gordon apologized, before looking suspiciously at the door before turning his attention back to Dick.

"What are you doing, running around the streets? Haven't you heard the news? It's dangerous."

"I was careful! And I needed to make sure Barbara was okay." Dick looked Gordon over, noticing his pain expression. "I didn't want her to be alone. I thought you were in the hospital."

"I discharged myself. With all of this going on I'd be little too easy to hit." Gordon looked suspicious at Dick. "I very much doubt Mr. Wayne or Alfred would let you run around like this." "Alfred's at the manor, and I haven't been able to contact him. Bruce is overseas, attending a business meeting. I stayed overnight at the penthouse, so I could get a little more sleep." Dick answered sadly.  
Gordon's eyes grew soft. "Sorry to hear. I'm afraid it'll be some time before you get to see them again."

"That's okay, as long as they are safe." _Except Bruce isn't exactly safe. For all I know he could be dead. __  
_

"That's why I came over. Bruce has a secure place, where we can be safe. I thought I would bring Barbara" Dick gave his friend a smile "so she would be safe."  
Gordon looked at the two teens. "I suppose that would make me feel better, knowing you'd be out of harm's way." He said, looking at his daughter.

"Let me go with Dick dad." She took his hand. "I don't want you to worry about me all the time, you'll put yourself at risk if you don't have your head in the game."  
Gordon looked at Dick, doubt in his eyes. "Where is this place? Who else knows about it?"

"Alfred and Bruce. No one else. It's in the old town, the last place they'll look for a rich spoiled brat don't you think?"  
Barbara laughed, and Gordon smiled. "I suppose so."

"I'll go pack my things." Barbara disappeared upstairs, leaving the two men.

"Will I be able to find you?" Dick shook his head. "No, but we can meet up once a week or something. A new place every time to avoid suspicion."

"You sound like you have experience?"  
Dick laughed.

"That's what the press does for you, learns you to hide!" Gordon smiled. "I trust you kids to look after each other."  
Dick gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry commish. I've seen Barbara throw a punch and plan vengeance on her enemies. I don't think I can be any safer place than with her."

"You got that right." Barbara announced herself as she walked back down stairs with a backpack, wearing a jacket and winter boots.

"Are we going now?" Dick nodded, and she turned to her father. "Don't worry about me daddy. I'm a big girl. Just take care."

"Meet me in Old Town, in front of the closed theater The Golden Stars – you know where that is?" They both nodded.

"Good." Gordon pulled Barbara into a hug, which she returned.

"Be safe dad. We'll get through this." She said, offering him a comforting smile.

"See you in a week." Gordon watched the two teenagers disappear through the kitchen.

"Please be safe."

oOo

"So, where are we going?" asked Barbara as soon as they left her street.

"Can't say. You'll just have to memorize it." Dick gave her a smirk. "Which I know you won't have any problems with."

"Fair enough." They walked in silence. Neither of them wanted to be out when the darkness fell. The streets were mostly empty, most of the citizens hiding inside their homes.

"What do you think will happen?" Barbara asked after a while.

"The truth?" Dick asked and looked at her. She nodded.

"People will die. The laws of society will be overruled by Bane and his people." His voice was dark.

"You don't think the government or the Justice League will help?"

"What can they do? It's atom bomb. They'll be too scared to help. This is a city with over 12 million people – they can't sacrifice that. And Bane knows it.  
I'm pretty sure they are already working on evacuating the people from the suburbs."

Barbara nodded. "You are right." She looked around.

"Where are we?"

"Old Town."

"I can see that smart ass! How can Bruce build a _secret _hideout in this part of the city without anybody noticing it?"

"He has his ways" Dick answered with a grin, leading her down a alley.

"You think the others from school will be alright? Why didn't you bring some of them?"

"They'll be fine. With any luck most of them are out of the city. It is weekend after all."

"What about Artemis?"

"Out of town, visiting relatives. She told me yesterday."

"We didn't have school yesterday."

"Aren't a guy allowed to use a cellphone anymore?" Barbara laughed, giving her friend a push.

"I'm a little afraid you're stalking the poor girl. You know, she doesn't even live in Gotham anymore." That caused Dick to stop, and turn to Barbara.

"What?" Barbara felt the sudden change of the conversation and regretted what she'd just said.

"You didn't know? She moved to Palo Alto a few weeks ago. Something about a boyfriend.. she really didn't tell you?" she answered unsure, watching as Dick's face grew dark again.  
He showed his hands down his pockets and started walking again, not answering her.

"You didn't know?" No answer.

"Dick, answer me!"

".. she didn't tell me."

"And that is bad becaaaause?"

"I know her boyfriend, we go along way back."

_Bingo_.

"And he didn't tell you either." She asked, understanding how he felt.

"No. Look, can we not talk about this? I'm a little bit more concerned about the terrorist who're holding our city hostage." He snapped, looking gloomy.

"Sure, no problem." she said, a little surprised by his tone. Dick rarely got angry, but when he did.  
_  
O__uch.__  
_  
They walked deeper into the Old Town. It was starting to get dark. Barbara wasn't scared; her dad was the police commissioner for crying out loud! She was used to danger. She'd been taking self-defense for nearly twelve years. But she wasn't stupid and being out after dark in this part of town was _not_ a good idea.

"Not to sound like a child or anything, but are we there yet?"

"Almost." It seemed like Dick's anger had lifted.

"Just a little further." He guided her down a dark alley with no light or windows. He then lifted a manhole cover.

"Ladies first." She stared at him.

"Are you serious?"  
He nodded. She shrugged, and climbed down.

To her surprise she didn't end up in sewage water. It was dirty sure, but dry. Dick climbed down after her, pulling the cover back, erasing any tracks of them.

"This way." He pulled out a light, leading her down.

"This is the back entrance. I figured I'd show you the more direct when I'd instructed you back at the hideout.

" Barbara looked at him, confused. "Instructed?"

"You know, on how to get here without tipping anyone off."

"Oh." That made sense. A few minutes later he stopped beside an innocent looking door. She watched as he placed his hand on the bare wall. What had appeared to be a solid concrete wall suddenly lit up, scanning his handprint.

'_Regonized RG__-1. Entrance allowed._' The door opened and Dick walked in, followed by Barbara who hesitated ever so slightly. However she'd barely maked it through the door before it slammed shot. It hit her backpack, causing her to stumble forwards. Dick managed to catch her before she fell over.

"Thanks." She muttered, confused. _I knew Bruce was paranoid, but this is ridiculous! What kind of man keeps a hidden bunker in the underground?! __  
_

"Welcome back bird! Any problems?" a voice suddenly sounded. A woman's voice. _Okay, what?_ She finally managed to get the hair out of her eyes, and looked around.

Her eyes growing wider by the second._  
__What.. the.. __  
_

Everything was state of the art. Computers, lights, floor. Made in stainless steel and in perfect sync. A doorway let to another level. And in the door stood the same woman she assumed had just called out. "I didn't know you'd bring back a friend little bird." The woman purred, eyeing Barbara with a smile on her lips. She was wearing a black catsuit, and a.. "You're Catwoman!" Barbara spluttered, not believing her eyes. The thief made a court bow.

"At your service. Or actually not, unless you can offer a good price kitten."

"You're feeling better?" Dick asked, looking at the thief. Barbara shot him a look. He didn't exactly sound bothered by the fact that one of the best thief's in the world had somehow managed to get into his and his _very wealthy _guardian's secret hideout.

"Much better, thank you little bird." _Wait, bird? _Barbara took a quick look around, her eyes almost popping out when she saw the bat symbol on the computer screen. She spun around, starring at her friend, who was wearing a sheepishly look on his face. "You're ROBIN?!" she yelled, dropping her bag in shock.

"... Surprise?"

* * *

_New chapter already. What is this?_  
_… it is me having nothing to do at work, that is what it is._

_One major difference to this story and Dark Knight Rises is quite obliviously Catwoman's part in the whole thing. Selina is a thief and therefore a criminal. But she also have a very well developed sense of justice._  
_So, she'll lend a hand. And oh, what's this? Barbara? I'm bridging the 5 year gap people.. or trying to.  
_

_I don't know when I'll be able to write on this again. Next week will be busy, both at work and in my free time (Christmas!). __Let's see how it goes.__  
__Have a nice weekend._


	5. Standstill

**Standstill**

_November 9th, 2014._

"ROB!" Wally yelled when the computer lost the signal and the screen went black. Superman quickly typed in different actions, but none of them brought back the feed.

"All signals surrounding Gotham is out of order. The only one still operating are the one Bane controls." his eyes were sad, as he turned to the others. "I'm sorry it doesn't seem like there's anything we can do."

"What do you mean, nothing we can do! You are the justice league!" Wally yelled. "We've got to help him!"

Flash stepped in, cutting off his nephew "It's not like we don't want to. But Wally, you have to see the big picture! I know Robin is your friend.." at this Wally stopped yelling, and stared down at the floor instead. Some friend he'd been lately. ".. and you want to help him. But right now we have a hostage situation, concerning millions of people. No matter how important Robin is to us personally, our first and most important task will be to figure out how to help the hostages."

"How?" asked M'gann, joining the conversation. "I mean, they control everything. Even I can't get in. It's not just meta humans and heroes they've banned. It's everybody. If the population number is to get bigger by just one, the whole city will be destroyed."  
Flash didn't have an answer and looked at Superman, desperation waving of him. "Supes?"  
Superman looked at the other leaguers. "We have to go to the Watchtower. The rest of the League should be informed, and from there we'll take a course of action." he looked at the team.

"You are coming with us."

oOo

_He closed his eyes. He couldn't watch anymore._

The pain in his back was overcome by the intense grief and fear in his heart.

Was Dick still in Gotham? Or had he been at Mount Justice? He didn't even know what he wished. He wanted his ward, his son, to be safe at Mount Justice, under the protection of the League. And yet, a Gotham without Batman and Robin.. there would be nothing and no one to stop the criminals from tearing down the city.

He clenched his fists, ignoring the blinding pain tearing through his body. He wished his son was still in Gotham.

_He was not human._

oOo

"Please, everybody, calm your selves!" Superman yelled, trying to get the gathered members of the Justice League under control.

Which was an easier said than done. After the few leaguers and the Team had zeta'd to the Watchtower, they had been met with almost every member of the league demanding to be told what was going on, not to mention the rapid calls from governments from all around the world.

It had been going on almost half an hour. The Team had located themselves in a corner, trying to stay out of the way while Superman, Flash, J'ohn and Wonder Woman tried to get everybody under control and call in those few missing. All the while Kid Flash was pacing back and forth, a worried look on his face. A look matched by the rest of the Team. Miss Martian had her hands on Beast Boys shoulders. It was the young shapeshifters first visit to the Watchtower, and that combined with the thing in Gotham seemed to have put him a little bit off his game.

Superboy was scowling in the corner, unhappy that so many people was ignoring Superman's attempts to get everything under control. Artemis was watching Wally, her arms crossed, her face calm but her eyes worried.

A few more minutes went by, before Superboy stepped forward.

"HEY!" he screamed, while putting his food down so hard it caused the entire satellite to shake.

Kid Flash briefly wondered, as he saw Martian Manhunter take off, if the clone had caused the Watchtower to go out of orbit. Which couldn't be good. His focus turned back to the now silent leaguers who all were watching the angered Superboy. Superman gave his clone a small smile.

"Thank you." Superman said then turned his attention to the Leaguers.

"As all off you may have heard, a few hours ago the city of Gotham was taken hostage by the villain known as Bane. Details are still be sorted out, and we haven't heard much else than you."

"But you have heard some?" Hawkman asked, his arms folded and face dark. Superman shared a look with Wonder Woman.

"Robin managed to get a com link to Mount Justice before all the signals was cut off. He couldn't tell us much that Bane hadn't already explained himself.."

".. yeah, except the fact that Batman possible is dead.." mumbled Kid Flash, stopping beside Artemis. She shot him a reassuring look. "We don't know that. Just because that's what Catwoman said, doesn't mean it's true."

"What of Batman? Any word from him?" asked Green Lantern, voicing what the other leaguers all thought. "He can't remain silent during something like this!"

"We.. we don't know where Batman is." Superman answered, his voice solemn.  
A shocked silence filled the conference hall.

"Explain, please." said Atom, stepping forward.

"As I said, Robin managed to contact us. He told us, that he'd fished the burglar known as Catwoman out of Gotham Bay this morning, more dead than alive due to her long stay in the cold water. She would had died, if Robin hadn't been out in the city looking for Batman, who had been absent for several days. She told him about Bane, how her and Batman had followed him to the underground of Gotham only to be ambushed. She managed to escape, but Batman wasn't so lucky."

Superman looked dead serious, his eyes narrow in anger. "Robin or Catwoman don't know what happened to Batman after she got away. But as of now we operate out from the assumption that Batman has been killed by Bane."

The shocked faces of the entire Justice League mirrored the same disbelief Superman and the other leaguers' faces had held, when they heard this news first at Mount Justice. Batman, dead? The very idea seemed so ridiculous, so surreal that most of them half expected Superman to laugh and tell them that it all was a joke. But no laughter emerged, no smiles from the leaders to break the tension.

"Then.. what now?" asked Aquaman. Wonder Woman stepped forward.

"As of now, there isn't much we can do. Robin confirmed our fear – Bane has the entire city accounted for. The zeta tubes has been deactivated, making it impossible to aid Robin and Gotham. We can't risk entering the city from either water, ground or air – the risk of Bane setting of the bomb is too big and we can't sacrifices the lives of twelve million people."

"So, we do nothing?!" Hawkwoman demanded, disbelief in her voice. Wonder Woman looked grave.

"It isn't with our good will. But we simply can't risk it. If Bane had given the trigger to the bomb to just one, then maybe we could've. But with so many people capable of destroying the entire city.. we can't risk it." Hawkwoman mumbled, agreeing but not with her goodwill.

"Our primarily target right now is the location of Batman." Flash filled in, stepping up besides Superman. He activated the computer, allowing the entire league to follow on the screen.

"I received this from Agent A a few minutes ago. Sadly he couldn't tell me much about what Batman had been investigating. It seems Batman has been playing this one rather close to his chest, seeing as neither Robin or Agent A was informed about it. But, what you are looking at here.." a map showed up on the screen. ".. is a map pinpointed with all locations Batman has been showing interest in over the last six months. Since we have no idea who Bane is working for, this is so far our only clue to where Batman might be." Flash explained.

"The Justice League will continue to serve justice in everything country on earth that asks for our help. Do not loose your focus because of this terrorist act." Superman informed, looking around at the gathered people.

"You'll each get assigned locations to check out and/or keep watch on. The leaders will be the only ones directly involved in this, and only we will communicated to the press and politicians and who else who might ask questions about what we are doing about this."

Superman turned to the Team. "Since you don't have a leader right now you'll each get assigned to your mentor – Beast Boy will be together with Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter. You'll get briefed afterwards on you jobs."

Superman overlooked the League. "Is everything clear?"

"Sure sure but.." said Black Canary, placing her hands on her hips. ".. correct me if I am wrong. But does this mean that we as of now have given a seventeen year old boy the responsibility of handling a hostage situation involving twelve million people?"

Wonder Woman nodded, her face grim. "We aren't more happy about this than you. But yes, for the moment .. The leaguers and the Team looked at each other, the uneasiness keeping them from speaking.

"...Robin is alone."

* * *

_Sorry about the wait. Life kinda happened._

_I hope that everyone gets that the zeta tubes aren't operational and that the league won't under any circumstances enter the city._

I hope to post some more in the next week. Since Christmas is now over, and the fact that I won't return to work until January 7st I surely have the time.

_Hope all of your had a nice Christmas!_


	6. Preparation

**Preparation**

_November 18h, 2014._

"So, what is the plan now?"  
It had been 9 days since Gotham had been taken over by Bane and so far everything had gone as predicted. Blackgate had been overrun the day after, and Bane had released every psychotic, corrupt, mass murdering criminal that had ever been locked away. Then again, since Arkham Asylum still stood, Bane apparantly did requirer some kind of order. In the messed up kinda way.

Supplies for the citizens and the trapped police force were a whole other matter. Panic had, as expected, threatened to tear the city apart faster than any atom bomb.

With the food supplies cut off, people had begun to hoard all the food they could get there hands on. But there was no way they could continue like this, without food to feed the twelve million, soon-to-be, hungry people of Gotham.

Robin, who'd just returned from a brief recon mission, sank down in a chair next to Barbara who sat in front of the gigantic computer.

"I managed to track up some of Bane's closer accomplishes, and from what I gathered they plan on doing a trade with the government when the food supplies run low. They want the city to starve, but not to die." Robin shook his head, leaning back into his chair. "It's getting pretty rough out there." he said, closing his eyes and pulling of the black mask that had covered his eyes and thus becoming Dick once again.

Barbara nodded when he stopped talking. It was still rather weird for her to watch her friend in the Robin suit. But then again, it really hadn't been that big a surprise.

oOo

_Nine days earlier_  
_"...surprise?" Dick said, looked sheepishly at her._  
_Barbara starred. She had had her suspicions about the Boy Wonder and her friend. But to be frank, she had never thought that he would reveal himself to her. That shocked her more than anything._

_"Wait.. if you are Robin, does that mean that Bruce..?"_

_"Yeah, he's Batman. Sorta long story. Going to save that for later." Dick sat back. "But I guess we'll have plenty of time to discuss this."_

_"Where is Bruce now?"_

_"Not in Gotham. Bane beat him up, and possibly killed him." Barbara narrowed her eyes at the blank tone her friend was using._

_"The Justice League is looking for him, I asked them to.."_

_"Wait wait wait..! Dick, why do you sound like that?" she asked, walking closer._  
_He looked up at her, confused. "Like what?"_

_"Like you almost don't care. Have you been practising apathy or something equally disturbing?"_  
_He starred at her. "I do care Babs, but what do you want me to do? Gotham is in the hands of that psychopath and the League of Shadows.." a frown crossed his mind._

_"Oh no.." He placed a hand over his eyes. Barbara looked worried._

_"What?"_

_"I forgot to mention that to Superman! The League doesn't know it's the League of Shadows who is behind all of this! Damn it!"_  
_Barbara tried to wrap her head around it all, her friend going on and on about villains and plans and justice league and what not._

_"But, Bruce is as good as your dad. Aren't you worried about him?"_

_"Of course Babs, how can you even say that! I'm worried sick, both for him and Alfred, but fact is that the Justice League IS looking for him and there isn't anything more I can do about it right now."_

_She nodded, lowering herself in the chair across Dick's._  
_"Fair enough. But I am here if you need to talk about it." she eyed him with suspicion and a slight smirk._

_"Am I right in the assumption that you haven't just brought me here because we are friends that go long way back or because you thought of me as a damsel in distress?"_

_Dick removed his hand from his forehead, finally offering her a small smile in return._  
_"Of course not. As of now, Gotham's only hero is me. And Catwoman should she choose to be one..."_

_"Count on it little bird!" the older woman yelled from the other room. "As long as it doesn't require me to sacrifices my life for the cause!"_  
_Barbara smiled and Dick shook his head. "As loyal as ever." he leaned forward. "But really, Catwoman is a terrific fighter. And more importantly, a great thief. She knows people and how to get around without getting caught. A valuable skill and invaluable to us."_

_"Us?"_

_"I can't do this alone Babs, and even with Catwoman we are still so greatly out numbered that it is almost a laughing stock. Why do you think Bane didn't include me in that little speech of his? He doesn't count me as a threat and much less a rival. I very much doubt that his triggermen has orders to blow the bomb if they see me."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Of course not, I can't be. Not yet. Which is why we mustn't be seen, at all cost."_

_"Seen where, doing what? And please, if you would explain this 'we and us' you are going on about?"_

oOo

"We will locate the triggermen, and take them out. One by one."  
Barbara stared at him for a full minute without blinking. Then..

"Did you hid your head or something before you came back?"

"No." Dick said simply.

"Then, correct me if I am wrong, didn't you just say that we will locate the triggermen and take them out?"

"You heard me correct."

"Oka-ay.." she leaned back, rubbing her temples. "Please explain before I call the men in white coats."

"You remember what I told you about the bomb? How it is a time bomb, no matter what Bane says?"  
She nodded "Of course, it is kinda hard to forget that there's a atom time bomb just a few blocks away, you know." she commented dryly. He gave her a look before continuing.

"That means that we only have a little more than four months to come up with a plan on how to get rid of the bomb. But, in order to do this, we first of all have to disable the long distance control on it and in doing so taking away Bane's upper hand on the Justice League. If Bane loses control of the bomb, the Justice League can enter the city without risking the lives of the citizens."

Barbara nodded, a frown on her face. "I figured as much. But Dick, can't you see the problem with all this? Bane will notice if we are taking out his triggermen. He isn't stupid. A big brute yes, but not stupid. Unfortunately. Not to mention, how will you 'take out' the triggermen? As far as I understand, killing is a no-go in the Bat book."

Dick rubbed his neck. "I'm still working on that part. But I fear we will have to make it look like it's the police and civilians that are attacking these guys." he looked apologetic at her. "We only need the trigger, either to bring back here or destroy. We have to make it like accidents, we can't risk tipping our hand to Bane or his henchmen."

Barbara's eyes darkened. "You'll make it seem like it's the fault of my father and the few police officers who are helping him." she then signed, leaning forward, resting her head in her hands. "I guess that is the only way." she murmured in a resigned voice.

Dick laid his hand on her knee. "I am sorry." his voice sounded pained. And more importantly, she could see the guilt in his eyes.

"It won't be every time. It'll have to look random, like the triggermen has gotten into a street fight or something like that." He explained.

Barbara nodded, giving his hand a slight pat. "That's a good plan. Well..!" she stood up, stretching her back.

"Better get back to training, don't you think? We'll get busy soon enough."

oOo

_..Nine days earlier_  
_Dick grinned, placing his hands on his hips._

_"You don't fool me Barbara. I know you are a big Batman and Robin fan. Not as much of the characters as the work behind .. And I'm sure that you've always wanted to aid us in the crusade of cleansing Gotham from the criminals, the corrupt and the psychopaths?"_

_She echoed his movements, placing her hands on her hips. "I have to work on my poker face. I would be rather insulted if you didn't ask me."_

_"Then, Barbara Gordon, daughter of the police commissioner of Gotham, my long trusted friend.. I hereby ask you to join the Bat family and join our fight to rid Gotham of these terrorists."_

_She grinned._

_"Need you ask?"_

_oOo_

Dick stood up. "Back to training it is. We have to get you in shape after all." she gave him a friendly push through the door.

"Watch it Boy Wonder. I've taken self-defence and ballet for more than ten years. I think I know how to handle myself."

"How could I forget, I'm sure a nice little _pirouette _will come in handy against Bane." Dick threw her a smile over his shoulder as they walked down the small corridor to the training room. "Then again, I doubt he's ever even watched a ballet so I guess it would take him by surprise."

Barbara looked smug. "It isn't my fault I am the only one with a little class around these parts.. circus brat."

"Oh, that's original." Dick said, mock hurt in his voice.

They entered the room, and immediately began to warm up.

They had trained every day ever since Dick had introduced Barbara to the world of the Bats. It wasn't because she needed the training, as she said – she knew how to handle herself. But even though she was a great fighter and a great athlete she had never thrown a batarang (_no surprise there_) or used such advanced computertech in order to locate and target enemies (_along with pretty much everybody else in the world_) not to mention that she wasn't accustomed to Scarecrows fear gas (_he envied her on that one_) and she had only climbed down a ten storey building a few times (_that one surprised him_). When he'd asked her why she would climb down a ten storey building she'd smiled a secretive smile and said she did it just to see if she could.

If he'd had any doubt by then about her mind and abilities, they disappeared that day.

So, they trained. He injected her with the newest antidote for the fear gas and learned her how to use the grabbing hook to swing between the buildings of Gotham. Luck was with them, as the weather had been bad the last few nights, leaving almost no one out on the street allowing Robin to teach the newest the fine art of vigilance.

As Robin watched his friend climb the twenty storey building with ease he felt a little pang of hope.

Maybe it would be okay. At least they had a plan and they won't going to make it easy for Bane and his people.

* * *

_My version of Barbara Gordon is based on the New 52's Batgirl and the Batgirl from Young Justice (since those are the ones who are fresh in my mind). She is a fighter and talented, but still pretty new at this. Hence the training. And they have a plan! Not sure if it is a good plan, but that's what they get to work with right now._

_And we have finally turned away from the 9th of November. There'll be a lot more time jumps in the future chapters, it is after all 5 months that needs to be covered._

_You can thank my holiday for the frequently updates. I hope for one or two more chapters before I return to work._

_And of course, a huge thanks to all of you who've taken your time write me a review! You guys are so sweet and encouraging. _


	7. The Hit

**The Hit**

_November 28, 2014._

The city was quiet. It was a cold night and few lights were on, leaving Gotham covered in darkness.

They moved in the shadows, towards their prey and objective. In the last few weeks they'd work hard on getting Barbara ready to help, and it would now all be put to the test.  
_  
I'm not so sure this is a good idea.  
_  
Dick was unsure about his plan. He was certain that the man he'd locate was holding one of Bane's triggers. But, when they got the trigger from him, then what? Could they knock him unconscious, or would they have to take it it the step further? He shaked his head.  
_  
Unconscious, defiantly unconscious!  
_  
Robin looked over his shoulder at the newest vigilante of Gotham. Batgirl.

He hadn't been too trilled with her name to begin with. It sort of reminded him a little too much about Batman. But apparently it was something she'd thought about a little longer than him, and she'd refused to take any other name. So he'd given in. And now he linked it.  
_  
It suits her.  
_  
Like her suit. Almost a complete ripoff from Batman's suit. Grey and black, no bright colors.

But without the Batsymbol on the front. Barbara had asked him if it would be okay for her to wear it, and to be honest it didn't feel okay for him to give out _the _batsymbol to others. No matter what had happened with Batman, the symbol was his and only his to give out. And thankfully she'd been okay with that. If there was any chance Batman would return, Barbara would answer to him and not Robin anyway.

And so the weeks had passed, her training, him helping. Catwoman had worked through her network in order to try and locate one of the trigger holders.

And finally she brought him the good news. She'd locate a and Batgirl stopped, overlooking the dark alley from the roof. He gave her a glance.

"You okay?"

"Sure. You know, nothing has happened yet." she remarked, smirking.

"Right." Robin turned his attention back to the empty alley. "Looks like our guy hasn't arrived yet." he said, kneeling down. Batgirl sat down besides him. "So, we wait?"

"We wait."

oOo

_Watchtower_  
"Any sign of him?" Wonder Woman asked, standing besides Superman.

"Nothing." the alien replied, continuing starring out in space, down at the Earth. "He is down there, alive or dead.. and we cannot find him. _I _cannot find him."

Wonder Woman put her hand on his shoulder. "We will." Superman turned his gaze to her, seeing the others standing behind them.

"It has only been a few weeks." Flash pointed out.

"A few weeks.." Superman muttered, looking down at Earth again. "Gotham's been under Bane's control for a few weeks and we just stand here."

"There's nothing we can do. We all agreed not to interfere, the risk is too great. And the US government agreed. It's their city, in their country. They are in charge."

Green Arrow reminded, not sounding anymore happy than the others.

"Is it really Gotham that bothers you?" Wonder Woman asked, eyeing Superman with doubt in her eyes.

Superman sighed, running a hand over his face.

"I'm worried about Robin. I talked with agent A a few days ago. He's heard nothing. It means everything is covered. Everything. Robin is one of the best hackers and tech experts on the planet, and if he can't get anything out without tipping off Bane, what chances would we even have?"

"I though we wouldn't interfere?" Flash said, clearly confused, earning a glare from the others.

"Would we?" he yelped wen Black Canary punched him. "Hey!"

"Of course we are trying to help, you idiot!" she said, folding her arms. "We just haven't been able to figure out how yet!"

"Oh. Did I miss that in the brief or something?" Flash asked, stepping further away from Black Canary as she raised her hand again.

"It's not official" Superman said, watching Flash with a slight smile on his face. "It's.. covert."

"The kids are on it?!"

"No. We are all on it. But since none of us knows Gotham like Batman and Robin does we really have a disadvantages."

"Not more than any other city without its own hero." Aquaman put in. Black Canary shaked her head.

"Not the same. Gotham is a huge city, and the first one to have a official hero. Not to mention that Batman has lived in Gotham almost his entire life. He knows everything about the city. And so does Robin."

"So, what I'm hearing you say is that we'll never get into Gotham without the help of either Batman or Robin."

Superman nodded. "That is correct. So it is very inconvenient that we can't locate him."

They fell silent for a minute.

"Robin is all alone." Green Arrow, breaking the silence. He looked at the others.

"How do you think he is holding up?"

oOo

"I'm bored."

Batgirl put down the night vision binoculars to look at the Boy Wonder.

"Are you always this annoying when you are on stakeout with Batman?" she asked, her voice dry.

"Of course. It's boring to just sit around and wait." he answered, standing up. "It's a part of my charm."

"Right." she returned to watching over the alley, concentrating.

"Hey Robin.."

"Yeah?"

"I think our guy is here."

Robin dropped down beside her, activating his computer. "Describe him."

"Around 182, in good physical shape. Bald, a weird looking tattoo on the back of his head. Looks like his nose been broken a few times."

"Nationality?"

"I don't know, mexican? Spanish? Something like that." she answered. "He doesn't look very happy."

Robin checked the facts giving to him from Catwoman on his wrist computer. "Sounds like our guy. Stay here. I'm gonna take him down, you got my back. Okay?"

"Roger that."

Robin melted into the shadows, and Batgirl returned her attention to the alley. This was her first time out for real. And by god she would show these _assholes_what happened to scum who messed with her family and city.

Robin was getting closer to the man, when he heard it. The sound of approaching people. From behind.  
_  
Uh uh._

oOo

Batgirl watched as five new men walked into the alley, placing Robin between their target and these unknown-but-not-friendly-looking people. She chewed her lip, unsure of what she was supposed to do. They had agreed that she should sit this one over, and just observe. But that plan had only involved one guy, not six!

oOo

_This isn't good._

Robin watched as the newcomers approached his target. They were yelling and talking loudly, which obliviously meant that they knew this guy.  
_  
Which means that if I jump him and knocks him out, they'll probably try and help him. Damn it!  
_  
He looked up to where he knew Batgirl was hiding. Could he count on her to join him? Or would she do as they had agreed before splitting up?  
_  
What I wouldn't do to have miss Martian right now. Or at least a secure communication line.  
_  
He quickly validated the situation. He would have to attack, they couldn't afford to loose any more time than they already had!

He moved.

oOo

Batgirl watched with awe as Robin attacked the newcomers first.

Duck, jump, kick, hit. In a series of fluent motions he managed to knock out the guys before they even had a chance to grab their weapons.

Feeling a bit better she turned her attention back to their target, and almost forgot to breathe. The guy looked different now. He had turned when the fighting began,  
and was now watching. With a gun in his hand.

Batgirl looked back. _Shouldn't he be done with those already!  
_  
Robin sure was taking his sweet time bringing down those thugs. _Or perhaps.._ she thought as she saw them picking themselves up from the ground and not running away .. _they aren't normal street fighters. They are trained._

oOo

He'd managed to duck most of the blows coming his way from his enemy, but Robin was a little surprised at their endurance. A normal street thug in Gotham weren't this hard to take down. Okay, they could be hard. But normally they stayed down or ran away! They didn't stand up, continuing fighting!

"Kill him!" one of the men yelled, and Robin managed to duck just in time before a well placed kick to his neck would've done just that.  
_  
Okay, screw laying low and out of sight. These guys are going down.  
_  
He moved faster, hit harder and twister like there wasn't a single bone in his body. Robin grabbed the two escrima sticks and attacked.

And they weren't prepared for that.  
_  
Figures _Robin thought, as the fourth guy went down. _They probably thought they could scare me by fighting back.  
_  
He felt a sudden tuck, when one of the two last standing grabbed his cape. He freed himself a second later, but unfortunately that was all his enemy needed. He kicked his attacker hard on the jaw, sending the guy tumbling backwards only to receive a severe kick to his back which sent him tumbling forwards. He fell to his knees. _This isn't going as I hoped it would._

"What do we have here. A baby vigilate." a new voice. Robin looked up. Their target looked down at him, smirking. And pointing a gun. Robin froze. He couldn't move to safety from his position, not in the middle of the alley!

The thug who'd kicked him, walked behind the man pointing the gun. With some grim satisfaction Robin watched the blood flow from his broken nose. Then his attention was brought back to his target, the man holding the gun.

The man's smirk deepened as he watched the Boy Wonder. "Well well well, what do we have here." the gun made a faint click as he prepared to fire. Robin cursed himself. _I could've taken him down! Stupid!  
_

"It's the little batbrat. Or Bat bird. You know, Bane warned me that you were still in town, that you probably would try and do something to stop us. And look, here you are. I saw you. Wearing all that colour isn't the wisest of choices."

"Like I would take fashion advice from a guy with a tattoo on the back of his head!" Robin shot back, more annoyed with the man's talking than anything else. The mans eyes narrowed.

"You are not in a position to insult me, boy. Did you really think that Bane would give the triggers to just anyone? He's brought in a lot of mercenaries, trained killers! Not the low life you are used to fight against! But since you don't kill, I fail to see what you will do.. "

He was cut off, when the man behind him made a strangled noise and then fell forward, revealing Batgirl behind him.

oOo

Batgirl was boiling with retribution. These men were so going to get it!

She jumped down from the roof soundlessly, landing in the dark shadows, her uniform hiding her comepletely. As their target continued on talking to Robin, _while holding him at gunpoint (!), _she soundlessly sneaked up behind the last standing thug. He never saw what hit him. Thanks to one of the fancy gadgets given to her by Robin, the man was tied up even before he realized it and with a powerful kick to his back to tumbled forward.

Their target jumped up when the other man nearly fell into him. And the gun went off in the confusion. Batgirl jumped into action, her ballet coming in handy as she quickly brought a well placed kick to their targets head. He fell to the ground, and didn't move. Batgirl quickly turned to the tied up (and yelling) thug, hitting him hard on his temple. His cries died out instantly. She turned to her partner.

"Robin!" she gasped. The Boy Wonder stood in front of her, clutching his shoulder. Blood was running from a gunshot wound, dripping to the ground in the now silent Gotham night.

* * *

_Finally some action. I wasn't quite sure how to write this chapter. But there was a thing or two I needed to add to the story before taking it to the next level. I'm okay with how it turned out, given the fact I know close to nothing about fighting and weapons._  
_Oh well, live and learn._

_Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I really appreciate you taking time – thank you!_

_I'll return to work tomorrow (thank god, I'm bored out of my mind!) so updates will get more irregular from now on. I hope for one or two chapters every other month. I haven't really decided how long this story is going to get. Guess we'll figure it out when it's done._

_Have a nice Monday!_


	8. Problems and Solutions

**Problems and Solutions**

_December 1, 2014._

It was quiet. Dick sat by himself in the hideout, examining the trigger in front of him.

It was their third. After their first night out Catwoman had managed to locate and steal one, and Batgirl came upon one by happy coincidence when she was out the day before.

He held the small device in his hands. It was as he'd suspected. A micro-burst, long wave transmitter. Any other type of signal would be too unstable. It _was_ after all a nuclear atom bomb. Even if  
Bane threatened to blow up the city Dick very much doubted his wish of doing it while he himself was still in it.

Dick rested his head on his good arm, feeling a headache moving. They had three. But was there even a point in collecting them? Was the risk too great? If only Bruce..

"What are you thinking about?" Barbara's voice interrupted his chain of thoughts just before it became unhealthy. Dick turned around, offering her a small smile.

"Just wondering what the heck I'm supposed to do with these." he looked at her, as she pulled off her cowl. "Any problems?"

"No."

"How's your dad?"

She shrugged. "Fine, I guess. It's dangerous for him to meet me every week. I asked him if we could call off our meetings."

Dick smirked. "How'd he take that suggestion?"

She snorted, tossing the cowl on the table. "He disagreed, why don't we leave it at that? But it's every two week now."

"And the trapped cops? How are they holding up?"

The trapped police men was their biggest problem after the bomb. With no one to keep an eye out on the criminals and the scum of Gotham, everything had taken a bad turn. The police would be freed, in time. But it wouldn't do any good if they were half starved to death by the time they were freed. Or blind because of the limited sunlight.

"Dad says they are getting enough food. Apparently Bane has done some sort o deal with the government, allowing food and water into Gotham. It was only a matter of time."

Dick nodded, wondering. Barbara looked at him, her eyes calculating.

"Do you think that the League will try and contact you? Now that a small window to the world has opened?"

Dick returned his attention to the trigger which he carefully laid back on the table.

"I hope they won't. I'm not sure, but I have the feeling that Bane is getting help. From people who'd be able to locate a member of the League. Most of them aren't human, their biochemistry differs  
from ours. And Bane has connections. Good connections. Sadly"

Barbara nodded her understanding, before looking at his shoulder. It was covered by bandages.

"How's your shoulder?"

oOo

_Three days ago_

_"Robin!" Batgirl yelled, jumping over the unconscious goons, stopping in front of her partner, horror written all over her face._

_Robin was still standing, clutching his shoulder._

_"I'm okay." he said through his teeth, kicking away the gun. "The shoulder is okay, nothing vital."_

_"Don't you say that! You've just been shot, you idiot!" she was freaking out, when a voice cut through her panicked thoughts._

_"Batgirl!" Robin all but barked, sounding suspiciously like his mentor. She clammed up._

_"I'm okay. We can deal with this later. It's not serious, the bullet went straight through." Robin looked her in the eyes, his face calm but strained with pain. "Check him over, see if you can find the trigger! Quickly!"_

_Batgirl nodded, her heart still pounding. She kneeled down beside the unconscious bad guy._

_"I think I have it." she pulled out a small device from one of the man's pockets. It looked harmless enough, safe the red button on the top._

_"Looks like it. Now, take their weapons, money and other valuables." Robin ordered. She looked back at him. "Do I look like a thief? If you need a little extra cash why didn't you team up with Catwoman?"_

_"It needs to look like a robbery! If Bane hears about this.."_

_"Yeah yeah, I'm just teasing. My bad humour is more outspoken when I'm nervous." Robin walked over to the other guys he'd taken down before Batgirl interfered as she began to search their target._

_"You better check these too. But be quick, we need to get out of here!"_

_"Then you shouldn't have gotten yourself shot!" she retorted, but picked up her speed._  
_A minute or two later she stood up._

_"Done." Batgirl looked at her pale friend._

_"Even if it isn't serious, don't you think we need to get back and check it out anyway? I've taken some first aid classes."_

_Robin nodded. "That would probably be a good idea. The only problem is.." he smiled weakly at her._

_"I can't hold onto my line. I need to keep a pressure on my shoulder."_

_"Don't you have something we can use to stabilize the pressure in that belt of yours?"_

_"I'm fresh out."_

_She looked at him blankly. "So, you are saying that I either have to carry you, drive you or walk with you?"_

_"Looks like it. We better walk. Come, I know a shortcut!" he turned around, and melted away into the shadows._

_Batgirl shook her head before following._

_'I thought he was a pro at this. Turns out Dick Grayson is always Dick Grayson.'_

oOo

He looked at the wounded shoulder. "Oh, it's okay. I'll be back in shape in no time." he looked rather embarrassed. "Go figure I get hurt on our first night out, huh? Who would've thought that"

"Everybody." she retorted.

"Hey!" he protested, but fell back at the look she gave him. "Okay, point taken."

Barbara looked over his shoulder, at the papers lying around. Drawings.

"What's this?" she asked, picking one of them up.

"Just an idea." he mumbled, taking the drawing out of her hands.

"Dick, that looks amazing! But, what of your Robin uniform?"

He didn't answer right away. He looked at the drawing. A picture of himself. An idea.

"Me getting shot reminded me of something important. That and something the guy said." Dick looked up at her.

"Babs, you know the story of Batman and Robin. I've been doing this for years. With Batman. I forgot that Batman isn't here anymore. The suit of Robin is designed to draw attention so that the bad guys won't notice Batman until he knocks them out. But Batman isn't here anymore which has removed the true purpose of Robin." he held up his hand when she opened her mouth.

"I know you are with me! And I am very grateful to have you with me in this. But you are not Batman. And I hope that you'll never be." he looked down at the drawing.

"It pains me that it has to end this way. I always figured that I would one day outgrow Robin. I knew this. Batman knew this. But not like this. Not because a criminal forced me out." he put down the drawing and returned his gaze to the familiar uniform of his alter ego.

"But what happened yesterday proved it. Gotham is too dangerous for Robin when Batman is not around. The bright colours, they draw too much unwanted attention." Dick turned his gaze and looked  
Barbara in the eyes. "For this to work, we need to be invisible. No more colours. No more laughter in the shadows. No more Robin."

Barbara stared, unsure of what he was saying. _No more Robin?_

"Then, who will you be instead? Don't tell me I'll be working solo from now on."

He smiled. Or rather, Robin smirked.

"I am so glad you asked that. Please follow me."

He walked her down the corridor, to their rooms. He opened his door and and let her in.

She looked around, rather curious. It was the first time she'd been in there. It looked much like the rest of the base, with few exceptions. A poster from Haly's Circus. A few photo's of what she assumed was the members of the young justice team.

Dick walked in behind her, turning on the light.

And Barbara saw it. The suit. The new suit.

"Oh." was all she could say. She hadn't even noticed it until the lights turned on.  
_  
Which is the point of course.  
_  
"You didn't see it, did you?" she didn't turn around, but she could hear the happiness in his voice.

The new suit was different. And familiar.

"How'd you make it? And when?"

"Oh, I've been working on it for the past year or so. Like I told you, I knew the days of Robin was coming to an end. Alfred has been of great assistance."

"Bruce doesn't know?"

"Nah, wanted it to be a nice surprise." Dick walked up beside her, a sad smile on his face.

"It's one of Bruce's suits, of course modified to my body. Great for resisting gun fire."

"That should come in handy." she then noticed one rather big difference, and turned to him.

"No R ? Or bat?" he shook his head.

"No. As I told you, Robin has got to go. His part in protecting Gotham is over as long as Batman isn't here. And I refuse to award myself the bat-symbol, just as I refused to give it to you. It just doesn't feels right."

She nodded her understanding, waling around the black suit.

"No cape?"

Dick shook his head. "You saw what happened the other day. The yellow cape made my body stand out, making it easier to target. I won't make that mistake again."

"And yet you are okay with me using a cape?"

"Yours is all black. It's different."

"You could use all black too."

He gave her a look. "I can't wear a cape as long as yours or Batman's – I won't be able to do my acrobatics if it's too long. I did try with a shorter cape. And to say the truth, it looked ridiculous."  
Barbara laughed, turning to him.

"Really? After years of jumping of roofs in bright red and yellow sporting a printed 'R' on your chest, and the name Robin, a short black cape looks ridiculous to you?"

"Hey, Robin looked good thank you very much! I have many fangirls." he smirked. "I know you were one of them once."

"Sure sure, what ever makes you feel better." she stepped back, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"But, if you're not Robin anymore, what can I call you instead?"

"Dick? Or Richard if you really fancy it." he replied innocent.

When the only reaction that got him was a blank look and narrow eyes, he shrugged.

"I've been thinking of the name Nightwing." he then replied, sounding almost embarrassed.

"It's a part of a old kryptonian myth. Superman told me about him when I was younger."

"Nightwing.." she replied, thinking the name over. It sounded pretty sweet. But then again, a kid who could brag of having been told stories by Superman, was by all means cool.

"Will Superman be okay with you using it?"

"Sure, why would he care? The only person I think it would really bother would be Bruce." Dick answered with a laugh and a shake of his head.

Barbara looked at him, puzzled. "Why?"

"Bruce isn't the big Superman fan. And I don't think he's ever really forgotten or forgiven the fact that I liked Superman better than Batman. Which was, of course, before I got to know Batman. Then I learned how awesome he was. Once a bat, always a bat. It is just a name, I doubt Bruce will say anything against it."

"Sounds like a plan. When will you be able to use it?" she nodded towards the black suit.

"In a day or two. I need to make sure I don't pull out any stitches but then I should be good to go."

"Sounds good!" she grabbed him by his good shoulder and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy birthday, Man Wonder!"

He smiled at her, a smile that reached his eyes.

"Call me Nightwing."

* * *

_An entire Dick and Barbara chapter. Oh my.  
Just to be clear. While I adapt the persona of Batgirl from both the New 52 and Young Justice, her outfit is entirely Young Justice. No yellow boots or whatever. _

_And FYI, December 1st is Dick Grayson's birthday in the Young Justice universe.  
He is now 18 years old! A man! An all, grownup man!_

_I'm sorry for the wait, but I've been busy.. with a lot of things. I hope to have the next chapter ready in a few weeks._


	9. News

**News**

_December 16th , 2014._

_Palo Alto, California.  
_  
"Anything?"

"Nothing."

Artemis threw her hands in the air, pulling her hair in frustration.

"Come _on_! It's so unfair. Why, of all people, did this crap happen to Batman? I'm sure we could've located any other member of the League by now!" she groaned.

When a answer wasn't given she let go of her hair, turning her attention to her boyfriend.

The last month hadn't been good to Wally. He hadn't eaten enough and was banned by Flash to go running.

So, they were researching. When they had the time. They had to make school a priority, though it wasn't exactly easy. Artemis had even got M'gann to look up the questions to an upcoming philosophy test so Artemis could focus on looking for clues on Batman's whereabouts.

"You okay? Perhaps we should take a break, we've been at it for hours." she stood up, walking over to Wally, arms crossed. He blinked, and looked at her.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that." he closed his laptop. "Before I go crazy anyway."

"Babe, don't." she folded her arms around him, given him a hug. "We will find Batman, and we will help Robin."

"You sound just like Superman." Wally muttered.

"Because that is the truth! Yeah, we haven't really figured anything. But look at it this way – we know what we don't know!"

He gave her a blank look. "... come again, what?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "The League has looked in every prison, in every country. We _know_ that Batman isn't in any of them."

"And that helps us because.."

"Because having ruled all the logical possibilities out, we can now start looking at the less logical. Like, I don't know, maybe ask for help?"

"Ask who for help? In case you haven't noticed, every hero on Earth are in some way involved in this! Some more than others, but they all know it – heck, even the civilians know it! Last week I saw a group of kids in the park, yelling about how they had to find Batman!" he laughed, shaking his head. "And they had about as much success as we've had."

Artemis smirked, leaning on the desk.

"I was think more along the lines of a family favour."

oOo

_December 20h , 2014.  
__Los Angeles, California._

"Well well well, what do we have here? And so close to Christmas too. Have I been good this year?"

Wally could hardly keep his eyes in his head. It had been surreal for Artemis to suggest it. And it just got soo much weirder.

In front of him was Cheshire, aka Jade Nguyen, aka Artemis sister.

In normal clothes, eating food at a restaurant downtown LA.

It was too weird for the speedster, who could only stare at the black haired woman in front of him.

"What's the matter with him?" Cheshire asked, eyeing Wally with poorly contained amusement. Her eyes drifted back to her sister. "Actually, scratch that. Why are you here sister?" she said, looking back at Artemis. Both ex-heroes were out of uniform, obviously. Artemis and Wally shared a quick look, before Artemis stepped forward and sitting down in front of her sister.

"We need to know some things about what's going on in Gotham. And since you are the only one I know who is a bad-guy, your name was the first one to pop into my head." Artemis smiled slightly.

"And I kinda hoped you could do us this favour, since both the League and the Team decided to stop hunting you down for the crimes you committed while you were a member of the League of Shadows"

Jade leaned back, eyeing her sister with amusement shining in her eyes.

"Problems tracking down the Batman, should that by any case be your question? Or is it possibly maybe a question of how you can enter Gotham without Bane finding out?"

"Is that possibly?" asked Wally. Jade merely looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Not to my knowledge, no. So how to find Batman?"

Artemis and Wally looked at each other briefly, before nodding. "Yeah, that is our question. Do you know anything about it?"

"Oh, one does hear things. It came as quite a shock through the underworld when the rumours started flowing. Bane taking down Batman, his city and the entire Justice League." Jade shook her head, clearly amused. "That sure was a day to remember."

"And did the underworld by any chance discuss where Bane hid Batman?" asked Artemis, frowning at the obvious pleasure her sister took from this.

Jade waved her hand. "No no dear sister. But don't be disappointed, no one but Bane and his little group of terrorists knows this.. and their employers of course."

Wally stepped forward, leaning over the table, staring directly into Jade's eyes.

"What do you mean 'employers'? Aren't Bane the one doing this? Are you telling us, that he works for somebody?!" he asked lowly, the warning clear in his voice.

Jade gave him a look, then shrugged.

"I guess it can't hurt telling you. But what is the fun in that? But here, let me give you a hint." she leaned forward, staring into her sisters eyes.

"They move in silence, no one can predict their moves.  
They do what they see fit, and answers to none.  
They've been around longer than most.  
Doing what needs to be done." she whispered, a smile forming as she saw the realization wake in Artemis' eyes and the look of disbelief washing over her face.

Wally looked annoyed, standing up. "Why can't you give a straight answer to a simple question?"

Jade looked mock hurt. "But I just did, speed boy. The brains behind the little operation in Gotham is the work of my former employer. I just wanted to give you a little brain teaser, and it looks like it did its job." Jade padded Artemis cheek slightly, before standing up.

"Now sister, before you asks; no, I don't know where they took him. I may've been a member, but that doesn't mean that they just told me everything. And apparently this is a plan that has been in the making for some time. That is one of the reasons I left the Shadows. Gotham's time has come. I didn't want to sign up for a suicidal mission and that is what Bane and his men have done. The city is going to die. And I'm afraid there isn't much you can do to stop it." with a nod she disappeared.

Artemis stood up, grabbed Wally's hand, and quickly lead him out of the small restaurant.

"Artemis, what she said.." Wally said lowly, as Artemis pulled him down the street. She gave him a look over her shoulder.

"We need to contact the League."

oOo

_December 20th , 2014.  
__Mount Justice_

"Recognized: Artemis B07, Kid Flash B03."_  
_

The two ex-heroes had barely stepped out of the zeta tube before they were all but overrun by the members of the Team staying in the Mountain.

"Artemis!" M'gann hugged her, and then Wally. "It's been forever!"

The two newcomers smiled at the happiness apparent showing on the others faces.

"Yeah.. we've been, busy I guess." Wally said, smile disappearing. The brief happiness disappeared from M'gann's and the others face. Zatanna stepped forward, hugging

Artemis and nodding to Wally. "Do you have any news?" she asked, worry in her voice.

"We do. And we need the League to here it."

"I'll call them." Conner said, turning around, going back to the control room.

M'gaan looked worried. "Good news?"

Artemis shrugged. "That's.. debatable." she answered, as Wally looked down.

The older Leaguers entered the cave a few minutes later, and joined the Team in the mission room.

"What's the news?" asked Superman, looking at the two ex-heroes.

"Have you discovered something?"

"Yeah. We have, and it isn't good news." Wally looked at Artemis.

"You better tell them."

Artemis stepped forward, facing Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter. Behind them the Team. Her mentors and friends. She took a deep breath.

"Four days ago I began trying to locate my sister, in order to ask her about Gotham and Batman and whether she knew anything about it or not. A few hours ago I succeeded. Wally and I travelled to LA, to confront her about her knowledge on the matter ." Artemis eyes grew cold.

"And while she couldn't – or wouldn't, I really don't know – tell us about Batman's whereabouts, she did tell us one thing." She took a deep breath.

"The League of Shadows is behind the operation in Gotham."

The Team and League looked shocked at this revelation.

"But, wouldn't Robin have informed us of such? Surely he would've known?" Wonder Woman stated, confusing on her face.

"The signal was cut short." Flash reminded her. "He probably knew it, but simply forgot to inform us before it was too late."

"And what difference does it make?" asked Conner, crossing his arms in front of his chest, anger in his voice.

Superman looked at Artemis. "Please Artemis, continue your story."

"There's not much else to tell. Jade isn't working for the Shadows anymore and she claimed not to have been involved with the plan when she were." Artemis ran a hand over her face, before looking Superman in the eyes.

"She did however say one thing. That this isn't just a mission for the League of Shadows. It's a suicidal mission. Meaning they _will _blow up Gotham and all the citizens."

"Oh no." whispered M'gann, voicing the horror on the others face.

"But why? I still don't understand what the Shadows got against Gotham." said Cassie, confusing in her voice. Wonder Woman stepped up beside her protegé.

"The fight between Gotham and the league of Shadows is many years old. It's been almost twelve years since they last tried to take down the City." the older Leaguer informed her protegé and the other team members.

"And what happened back then?" asked Garfield, standing beside M'gann, holding her hand.

"Batman happened. It wasn't long after he'd started out in Gotham, and still he managed to take down the Shadows. Gotham was spared. But it seems now that they've been living on borrowed time." Superman explained.

"The League hired Bane to take out Batman, their only weakness so they could have a free go a Gotham without him." Conner summed up, frowning in distaste. "But why then wait that long? "

"After Batman defeated then the first time they had to regroup and form a new plan. They lost a lot of their prime fighters because of their dedication to their 'cause'. And then the Justice League entered the stage, which I believe didn't exactly help the Shadow's further plans for Gotham. So, they waited."

"That's why Bane is involved in this. He had the raw power to take Batman." Zatanna supplied.

"Even so, Bane shouldn't have been able to defeat Batman. They've fought against each other many times before, with Batman always winning. Even Robin have beaten Bane a couple of times." reminded Wally.

There was silence for a moment before Green Lantern spoke up. "That is true. But none of us have seen Batman in over a year. We know nothing of what state he was in. And you informed us, that Robin had told you that Batman had been under a lot of pressure in Gotham. I think most of us thought that he meant that crime in Gotham had indeed gone so bad that it had started to wear out Batman. But what if it wasn't the psychical pressure Robin spoke of?"

Superman looked at Green Lantern with concerned eyes. "Are you suggesting that the League of Shadows had somehow managed to put under Batman under such an amount of psychological pressure that it gave Bane a chance to beat him?"

"Seems that way. Do you have another idea?"

"That is disturbing news." Manhunter spoke up, stepping forward.

"Since we know the League of Shadows doesn't mind killing themselves off for their causes. There is no negotiating with these people. We now have to operate under the fact that the bomb in Gotham isn't just a bomb with a control, but a time bomb. The League of Shadows have a date for the destruction of Gotham."

* * *

_In the Dark Knight Rises, it was more Batmans arrogance in face of a stronger enemy that brought him down. In the YJ universe he isn't out of the game for 8 years like in DKR, so I had to be a little creative.  
In DKR Bane do torment his mind, so I believe it to be plausible that the Shadows have been toying with him in the months leading up to the take over. Much like in the Court of the Owls (if you've read that). _

_These last few weeks have been quite the emotionally roller-coaster. The fact that Cartoon Network plans on cancelling Young Justice is just so wrong in so many ways. And I can't even help with raising the viewing statistics, since I don't live in US.  
That is pretty sucky. _

_Hopefully a new chapter in another few weeks. Stay awesome._


	10. Double Trouble

**Double Trouble**

_January 14th , 2014.  
Gotham City_

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

When nothing else was said Batgirl turned her head to look at Nightwing who sat beside her, overlooking the backside of the City Hall.

"Well, what is it?" she asked, a little annoyed but the look on Nightwings face made her bite her tongue. He looked .. sad.

"Alfred once told me something." he then said, his voice low. He didn't look at her, he continued to overlook the Hall. The snow had started falling half an hour ago, covering their still, black uniforms in a blanket of white camouflage. They'd been sitting there for hours.

"What did he tell you?" she asked gently, sensing she probably shouldn't push too hard.

"He told me of something that happened a week after Bruce had lost his parents. It was the day after the funeral. Alfred couldn't find him, so he searched the manor for him. After a while he found him in his room. He was painting."

Batgirl raised an eyebrow. She'd always had a hard time picturing Bruce Wayne as a child. On the surface he seemed like every other rich man – a spoiled playboy. But she knew that's all it was – a surface. A facade. A cover to protect himself.

"Painting what?" she asked gently.

"His walls. With a new color. He said.." Nightwing cut himself off.

"Heads up." he raised himself slowly, making sure not break the gentle snow cover. Batgirl followed suit. Their target had arrived.

Below them, behind the City Hall, stood Bane. With only a few of his henchmen.

oOo

_He could stand. He could move. He could feel his strength return to him for every passing day._

_The other prisoners helped him, for some reason. But then again, most of them weren't criminals in the traditional sense. And the few that had a criminal background had not done much more than stealing bread._

_Bane may call it a prison, but a prison was a place for the real criminals. This.. this was something else._

_The pain after the priest had pushed his vertebrae back into place had been almost as unbearable as when his back had been broken. He hadn't been able to move. Or, and that scared him more – he hadn't been able to think. In this pit, his mind was all he had. And with his back healing he now had two weapons._

_In the last month all his thoughts had circled around Dick and how he was holding up. He'd been scared, afraid. But no more._

oOo

"You know what to do." Nightwing told Batgirl, who nodded. He grabbed her arm before she disappeared.  
She nodded. "Roger. Stay safe."

He watched her disappear as Bane and his men left.

"Here goes nothing." he muttered, beginning to climb down the city hall, making to sound as he did so.

'_Why did it have to snow! It's making me stand out like .. something that stands out..'  
_Almost on time, the snow started to fall more heavily making it almost impossible to see anything.  
'_Okay, scratch that. I like snow._'

He stopped in front of a window.  
'_And here we go._'

He broke through the glass, landing in the silent hall. No one was in sight.  
Praising himself for his luck he started walking down the hallway, moving like a shadow.

"Come on, where are you.." he whispered, looking around the corner, spotting two mercenaries.  
The two men had, unfortunately for them, their back turned to him. They never saw what hit them.

"Sorry guys." Nightwing quickly disarmed their weapons, pulling the two unconscious bodies in the empty office before tying them together. "Take a nap, I won't bother you anymore."

He crept along the hall way, melting into the shadows as more guards passed further down the hall.  
He peeked around the corner. There were three guards standing in front of the door, and four going back and forth, patrolling.

'_Bingo._'

Nightwing took a deep breath, clenching his eskrima sticks tightly in his hands, waiting for the guards to walk out of sight. They soon disappeared around a corner. He waited another ten seconds, holding his breath.

'_Show time!_'_  
_He threw the grenade and a second later the gas filled the hallway. And two seconds later he heard the guards fall, unconscious.

'_I really need to use that stuff more often._' He ran for the door. He could hear low voices from the other side.

He'd found the right place.

He had about three minutes to get what he'd come for.

He kicked in the door with ease. A few yells and screams from inside told him he'd chosen the right door. As he stepped in, he quickly surveyed the room. He spotted a large cabinet, which he quickly pushed in front of the door, making it impossible to get out. Or in. Maybe buying him a minute or two.

Nightwing turned around, facing the shocked occupants of the room.

The room contained all the members of the Wayne Board, all people he knew and liked. But he couldn't think of that now. He spotted the one he was looking for.  
"Lucius Fox. I need some information."

The president of the Wayne Board looked at him with suspicion."Who are you?"

"My name is Nightwing, and I need you to answer some questions." Nightwing quickly grasped the coat of the older man, forcing him toward the window.

"Young man, let go of me! I'm..!" Fox began to protest, but was quickly silenced as Nightwing turned around, staring at him.

"I am sorry, but I don't have any time for pleasantries.. Now," Nightwing blocked out Fox from the other boardmembers.

"_It's me.._" he whispered ever so softly, seeing the realization in Fox's eyes. The older mans stare grew warm and then hard.

"What do you need to know?"

"I need to know more about the bomb. Bane says it has multiple triggers – is that possible?" Nightwing asked, his voice intense.

Fox thought for a brief moment. "Technically yes. But I don't think that is the case. Too many triggers could tempt the minds of lesser men. I don't think he would be willing to take that risk."

Nightwing nodded. "That's what I thought. My partner and I have been collecting triggers for the past month, and they don't seem to have a target to lock on. Bane was lying. There isn't a unknown number of triggers out there."

"But there is one." Fox said, grabbing Nightwings arms, staring into the masked eyes.

"I saw Dr. Pavol activate it when he made the bomb. Bane has it. There is one trigger."

Nightwing's eyes narrowed at this new piece of information.

"Are you sure Bane has it?"

"He had it when the bomb was activated. I don't know where it is now." Fox answered grimly.

"Is there a way to block the signal?"

"Maybe, but.." they were cut off when loud yells erupted from the hall.

"The other guards are back." Nightwing quickly stepped back.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take you with me. You'll get killed." he held up a grenade of the same type as the one he used on the guards in the hall.

"I'll activate this – it won't hurt you, it'll merely put you to sleep." he looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, but I need you to hand me your valuables."

Some of the board members looked quite shocked. "Why!" one of the men stammered, covering his watch. "My wife gave me this, I can't..!"

"I need it to look like I was after something else. I am sorry, but please – it may keep you alive long enough for me to save you." he held out his hands. "I promise to keep your wife's gift safe and bring it back to you."

A few of the board members exchanged looks, but then stepped forward, handling him their valuables. "Please keep it safe." a woman, whom Dick had spoken to very little at his time at Wayne Tower, whispered, as she handed him her ring. He knew the ring – it was a gift from her deceased husband. She'd told him about it last summer.

"I will." he promised.

The mercenaries in the hall hammered against the blocked door. The cabinet swayed, barely holding against the force.

Nightwing stepped back, nodding to the board members. "Thank you. Be safe."

He kicked out the window, showing a rope dangling in front of it.

"Where'd that come from?" a board member asked, stepping back.

"I'm not working alone." Nightwing said with a smirk. He dropped the grenade before jumping through the window out into the dark night. As he climbed he heard the board members drop down, unconscious as the mercenaries forced their way through the door.

oOo

They sat in silence, back at the hideout.

They'd managed to get away before the entire area had been flooded with Bane's henchmen. Barely.

They'd run and flown without speaking, making it back in record time.

"So.." Barbara spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Besides getting away with the board members jewellery.. did you confirm our suspicion?"

Dick nodded, as he placed the valuables in a box, before closing it. "Fox confirmed it. There is, at most, one trigger."

..

_**Two weeks ago**_  
_The fight was getting messy. They were greatly out numbered, but luckily all of their attackers seemed to know nothing of finer combat style. It seemed like they would obtain their goal when.._

_"Hold it, bat brats!" a voice yelled, making both Nightwing and Batgirl turn around._

_Their target, who'd set his – now unconscious – bodyguards at them stood a few meters away, trigger in hand, thumb on the button. The two heroes froze._

_"I was told not to use this, unless I spotted a member of the Justice League. Are you members, brats?" the lowlife criminal laughed at his own, apparently, amusing joke._

_"No, we are not." Nightwing said, carefully stepping forward. The eyes of the criminal widened._

_"Don't come any closer! I'll use it! I swear to God!"_

_"Please, let's be reasonable here. If you use it, you'll die to. We won't kill you, all we want is the trigger." Nightwing said, lowering his hands in a peacemaking manner._

_The gangbanger shivered, his facade of big bad bully crackling in front of them._

_"To hell with you! Bane will kill me as soon as he finds out I've had a run in with you, just like he killed the others!"_

_Nightwing and Batgirl shared a startled look. "Are you saying Bane are killing off his triggermen?" Batgirl asked, making the criminal look at her._

_"Of course! The ones who've managed to get away from him are all in hiding now – or they've committed suicide! Stupid brats!" the gangbanger's eyes were getting more and more wild by the minute._

_Nightwing took a gentle step forward. "Please, we can protect you. Just give us the trigger."_

_"Fuck you! You can't protect me! Why should you, you owe me nothing!"_

_"If you hand me the trigger, I'll owe you big time. I can pay you, if you want money."_

_"No no no no no.." the criminal was sweating, eyes dancing, hands shaking._

_'He's breaking down' Nightwing thought, holding the mans stare with his masked eyes._

_"Please, just give me.."_

_"NOOO!" the man screamed, then taking the trigger in both hands, forcing down the glowing red button._

_Nightwing and Batgirl jumped forward. The trigger fell from the criminals hand, he turned around and fled the scene. Nightwing and Batgirl stared at the trigger lying on _

_the pavement. Nightwing kneeled down, gently picking it up. The button was still down, the red light not blinking anymore._

_"It didn't go off." Batgirl whispered._

_"Why didn't it go off?"_

_.._

_**Present time**_

"So what you are saying is, that our work the last few months have been totally in vain?"

When he nodded again, she stood up and let the room without a word.

They didn't speak again until a few hours later. Barbara found Dick in the control room.

"Shouldn't you rest?" she asked, sitting down besides him.

"I need to write the events of the day in our log." he answered without stopping typing.

She watched him for a few minutes. "Dick..?"

"Yeah?" he asked absently.

"That story you told me on the roof, the one about Bruce painting. Did you finish it?"

He stopped typing.

"No."

"Will you, please? It must've been important since you brought it up in the first place."

He remained silent for a few moments, watching her closely. Then, he sighed."

"Alfred told me.." he continued, turning away from the computer " that when he finally found him, Bruce was in his bedroom, painting the walls. Alfred then asked him why he was painting the walls of his room – the very same walls his mother had painted, in his favourite colour. You know what Bruce answered him?"

Barbara shook her head lightly, wonder and worry growing in her eyes. Dick's voice sounded so strange.

"Bruce answered '_I don't have a favourite colour anymore._'"

Dick fell silent, staring out into thin air.

Barbara gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why are you telling me this?"

Dick shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because I think you should know some things about Bruce, about Batman, before you are getting in too deep."

"I'm already in deep."

"I know. But that story... Alfred told me it to me one night after we'd returned from patrol. We'd had a pretty rough run-in with Scarecrow and his thugs. Batman had taken the worst of the attack. As he laid in the infirmary back at the manor, unconscious, Alfred pulled me aside, telling me the story.  
I don't know why, I never asked him. Just like me, I don't he told it because I wanted me to learn from it. But to make clear that something happened to Bruce that night his parents died, that something inside of him snapped. That I needed to know that. And you need to know that too."

Barbara nodded in understanding. "It's.. sad." she whispered.

Dick closed his eyes. "I know. It's weird.. both Bruce and I lost our parents to violence. But still we are so different."

"You had Bruce after your parents."

"And Bruce had Alfred. You know the man, he gave Bruce all the love and support he needed. And still, he snapped." Dick turned to her, taking her hands in his.

"Babs, I really appreciate your help. But look at what I've done – almost two months and I've done nothing but putting us in danger because I couldn't figure out that the triggers we obtained were distractions."

"Don't say that. How should you've known that? You managed to locate Fox and get the information from him without causing any deaths. Bane tricked us, but now we know the truth. That there is one trigger. That narrows down the problem to two. One trigger, one time bomb." she gave his hand a small squeeze.

"I haven't giving up hope yet, and neither should you. Now we can focus on finding the bomb and the one trigger instead of locating an unknown number of triggers."

"I need to inform the League about this." Dick shot in, straightening himself.

Barbara let go of his hands, watching him as he turned back to the computer, typing something in quickly.

"And how are you going to do that? There is the one trigger, and I don't think the mailman will drop by any time soon."

Dick looked at her. "Don't worry Babs, I have my ways. I'm done playing by Bane's rules. He's done something he shouldn't have. I'm not scared any more." He stood up, fists clenched as he looked at the screen. She looked at him, a little put back by the expression on his face.

"I'm angry."

oOo

"_I'm not afraid..."_  
"_I'm **angry**."_

* * *

_The qoute from Alfred in this chapter is from Justice League (v2) #009. I think it is one of the saddest things I've ever read. The pain was leaking from the page.  
And look at that, we are back to one trigger. But then, who has it? _

_The other quote, the last one in the chapter is of course from DKR. I get goosebumps every time I hear it. It's so simple, and yet so powerful. Just like Batman._

_The Title, Double Trouble, of the chapter both refers to the trigger and the bomb, the two main problems for our heroes. The other meaning is that Bane has actually managed to do it – to piss off Nightwing and Batman. There is going to be hell to pay._

_I don't know what happened, two chapters in one weekend. But as I sat down to watch DKR, I could just feel the inspiration. Hope you liked it!  
Have nice week! Stay awesome as always._


	11. No More Games

**No more Games**

_January 26th , 2014.  
Mount Justice_

The first bomb had exploded at 8 in the morning. Then, the next around ten. In the next 8 hours, 5 more bombs detonated through out the city.

Those of the team, who weren't assisting their mentor in their attempts to locate Batman, sat in front of the television the entire day, watching the news reports that kept on reporting new bomb attacks.

"You think anybody's been hurt?" asked Garfield, looking at M'gann and Conner with worried eyes. M'gann and Conner shared a look.

The news reports were all based on observation from the surrounding city. They could report the events, but not many other details.  
"Maybe. But they're small explosions. The newscaster said it herself – none of the buildings seemed to have damaged seriously." M'gann explained, pulling her brother into a hug.  
"Then, why bomb the buildings in the first place? What can Bane possibly gain from that."

"Bane is a terrorist Garfield. They do things to scare people, to make them weak. I'm sure that's what this is about."

**oOo**

Many miles away, Artemis sat in front of her laptop, watching the same news feed. Her eyes narrowed when the report of the seventh bomb came in.  
"What is going on..?" she whispered to herself, adjusting the earpieces of her headphones on her ears so the sound from the computer didn't disturb her fellow students in the library.

".._ the seventh bombing in the city today. It started on the morning, and have continued ever since. It is always a new building or place, the latest is the Reynolds & Partners, a downtown law firm. The bombings first stared a few hours ago, and as you can see there isn't much pattern in the __attacks so far."_

Artemis lost focus of the newscasters voice as she stared at the names of the places and buildings that had been bombed. A thought passed trough her mind_._

She quickly scribbled down the locations of the bombings, grabber her laptop and bag and ran out of the library.

**oOo**

"_Regonized Artemis B07."_  
The hall was empty when she entered. She soon found the rest of the team in front of the television (the universal place to look for teenagers after all).

"Hey guys." several heads turned around, obviously they haven't heard the zeta tube announce her arrival.

"Artemis!" M'gann flew up, almost causing Garfield to fall down from the couch. "How long have you been here?"

"Just arrived. I see you've heard about it too." Artemis responded, nodding towards the televison.

M'gann nodded sadly. "Yeah, it's been going on since this morning. I take you are here because of it."

Artemis nodded, pulling out something from her backpack.

"Yeah. And I need a favour. The news stations are uncertain about some of the locations of the bombings."

"What do you want us to do?" Conner asked, muting the television and turning his attention to the girls.

"I need access to the Watchtowers satellite. We need to verify these locations."

"On it!" before they could responds Garfield, in the shape of a falcon, flew past them to the next room where they could hear the computer activating.

"Why do you need to verify the locations?" asked M'gann as Artemis, Conner and her walked to the mission room, where Garfield was now standing, already tapping happily away on the computer.

Artemis looked at her notebook. "I'm not sure. But they just seem a little to random to be.. you know, random."

"Computer up and running!" announced Garfield, stepping aside to allow Artemis to enter the surveillance cameras.

"This is the first bombing. The abandoned headquarters of O'Neil and Partners." Artemis explained, focusing on the still smoking building.

"Doesn't seem like much damage." Conner muttered, folding his arms.

"No. And the building was empty, so why even bother attacking it? It is not Bane's style. He prefer to _hurt_ people."

"Try and load the pictures from the second bombing, the one around 10.00. The news weren't certain which building had been the focus of the attack." M'gann pushed.  
Artemis entered the data. "North Road. That's the road that leads to the tunnel that goes under the water and connect Gotham downtown to the northern part of the city. But, it's been blocked by Bane and his people. And it isn't even the blockage that's been bombed, it's just.. the road. But no cars are driving, they have no gas or power.."

".. or jobs to go to anyway." Conner muttered.

".. so why bother to bomb it? It's the middle of winter, it's freezing! Nobody is out there." asked Garfield, flying up and studying the image closer.

"Try the rest of the locations. We have the time of the bombs going off."

They spent the next half hour starring at the screen and the bombed locations from the news feed. They now had names on all of them. O'Neil and partners, North Road, T. McClaren Law School, Rowan Park, Iron Shipping, Gotham Library and Reynolds & Partners.

All locations that seemed to have nothing else in common than the fact that nobody seemed to have been hurt in the attack.  
A few of the other team members had returned to the mountain, and joined the group. Zatanna and Mal had helped them locate the location of the last bombing. They'd even been joined by Captain Marvel. And now all of them just stared at the names of the bombings.

"So, what are this telling us?" asked Cassie, staring at the names with a uncertain look on her face.

"Not sure.. but we can't rule out the possibility that it means something."

"I was never good with words." sighed Captain Marvel, sitting down besides Wolf.

Zatanna looked at the man, before turning her attention back to the screen. _Words?  
_She was good with words. She knew every word, forward AND backwards. So maybe.

"I got it!" she suddenly exclaimed, jumping in besides Artemis, pushing her away.

"Got what? It's just random locations Zatanna, they aren't linked in any way." Artemis protested, but didn't interfere when the magician started to align the names of the locations."

"Not directly. But remember, each location was bombed in a certain order. What if that order means something more? Look, these are the full names of the sites:  
O'Neil and partners  
North Road  
T. McClaren Law School  
Rowan Park  
Iron Shipping  
Gotham Library  
Reynolds & Partners ."

They others shared a look. "We knew that. What else?"

"You really don't see it? What if I do this?" She then deleted most of each name, leaving only the beginning letter.

O  
N  
T  
R  
I  
G  
R.

"What does that mean?" asked Captain Marvel, standing up. Zatanna looked at them, apparantly starting to get a little annoyed with them.

"Seriously? Now, when I do this?"

She typed i on the screen.

"And then I do this."  
They all stared at the words that had appeared on the screen.

ON TRIGR.  
_ONE TRIGGER._

"It's not Bane! It's Robin!" M'gann all but squealed, flying up, barely able to contain her exciment.

"He is alive! He is okay!"

"And not only that." noted a smiling Zatanna as she put an arm around Artemis. "He just gave us vital key information. Bane isn't as prepared as he would like us to think he is."

**oOo**

_January 26th , 2014.  
Gotham City  
_

"Tell me, how did you chose the locations to blow up? You picked most official places so that no business owner would be hit financially by the fact that you blow up their buildings. But you picked a couple of law firms, of all things. Why?" asked Batgirl as they sat in cover of the night, watching as the fire in the Iron Shipping building was dying out.

"Oh, they've all been pretty intense in their hunt of Wayne Enterprise this past year. I thought it would be appropriate to take their mind of that for a while." answered Nightwing casually.

Batgirl smirked. "Right. True justice."

He flashed her a brief smile, before turning his attention back to the fire.

"I hope the Team picks up the clue. They need to know that there is only one trigger. And when we find it, Bane has no control over the Justice League."

"But time is running out. We have little more than a month to find it."

"I have a back up plan. If we fail to discover the trigger, then we need to locate the signal blockers. I'm building a device that can block the signal from the trigger. But it needs to be place upon the bomb and the signal blockers need to be deactivated. Then the bomb will be neutralized." he explained.

"It'll still be a time bomb." Batgirl reminded him.

"As long as it has a few minutes left a member from the Justice League will be able to get it away from Earth and so keep it from causing any harm."

Nightwing stood up, casting one last glance at the burning building.

"It's getting darker. The fire won't spread. Come on, we need to get going."

**oOo**

_January 26__th__ , 2014.  
Mount Justice_

"This is truly good news!" exclaimed Wonder Woman, turning to Superman. "We may soon be able to help Robin!"  
The Team had just informed the League of this new development. The Man of Steel regarded the team members and the two former members – Artemis had brought in Wally when they'd had their breakthrough, his eyes clearly showing that he was not convinced. After all, they couldn't risk being wrong.

"Are you absolutely sure this message came from Robin? It could be a trick from Bane."

"Why would Bane send os cryptic messages?" asked Zatanna, stepping forward with her arms crossed, a frown on her face.

"And why would Bane pick places where no one would get hurt, even if an entire building was blown apart?" asked Coonner.

"It's Robin." M'gann added. "It can only be Robin. We are sure of it."

"If you would please show us the video feed from the Watchtowers satellite." asked the kryptonian.  
Artemis shrugged, before loading in the same feeds they'd just spend hours staring at at the Watchtowers screen and then began to point out the locations.

".. and that is the shipping enterprise that.." she explained, when Superman suddenly stopped her.

"Wait." he narrowed his eyes, starring intently at the screen.

"Go to points left, to that roof top." he pointed. "and zoom".

Artemis looked at the league leader before complying. Then her eyes widened. As did the others.  
The image, taken from outer space, showed two people running across the roof top. Two persons dressed in black.

"Who is that?" asked Flash, turning to Superman. The Man of Steel narrowed his eyes.

"Not sure. But they look like they are in a hurry. Next image is taken about 2 seconds later, right?"  
Artemis nodded, still staring at the screen.

"Please load it."  
And she did. However, on this the two mystical dark clad people were gone. They hadn't jumped to the next roof. They'd disappeared.

"Is it the League of Shadows?" asked Conner, turning to his mentor. Superman frowned.

"I don't think so. I haven't had much to do with the Shadows, but I'm pretty sure they doesn't use capes." he reloaded the first image, and pointed at one of the two unknown runaways.

"Is it Robin?" asked Cassie, starring intently at the person with the cape.

"No, I think it's a woman. Look at the hair. And her cape is longer than Robins." Black Canary pointed out.

"I didn't know Gotham had a female vigilante?" said Garfield, confused.

"It don't." said Flash, folding his arms. "Bats is very strict about that."

"Guys, call me crazy. But I think that might be Robin." said Wally, pointing at the other – capeless – person in the image. "I know what he looks like! "

"How can you tell? And in case you've already forgotten, Robin's outfit is read AND he wears a cape. That guy is wearing all black and no cape." Flash pointed out.

"Hopefully we'll meet them and ask them ourselves. But for now, we really need to get on with our own agenda. We have to divide the league and the team in two groups now. The Team will look for Batman, the league will keep an eye on Gotham in case there's some new development. Robin – or whoever this is, has managed to inform us that the time bomb only have one trigger instead of multiple. That puts us in a better position, but we still need to get the bomb away from the city before the time runs out." said Superman, shutting down the computer.

* * *

_Not much to say about this chapter. Time is running out._

_I'm busy at work (I just got promoted last week!)  
I hope you still enjoy the story.  
Please review! And stay awesome._


	12. Too Late

**Too Late**

_February 8th , 2014.  
Gotham City_

The weather was cold. Very cold. The river had frozen solid. Well, almost. Neither Nightwing or Batigrl went down by the docks anymore. They couldn't save the poor people being forced out onto the ice. They were all the hope Gotham had of survival. So, they stayed away. Doing what little they could.  
And they hated it.

"It has to be Bane, or one of the three mercenaries that are always following him."

Nightwing nodded in agreement. They were hiding in the shadows. Not that they had to. It was freezing. Nobody was out. Not anyone they could see anyway.

"It can only be. The question is how we can obtain the trigger from them. Bane is too dangerous to get near for either of us, and his henchmen are no joke either. And we can't risk them setting of the bomb.."

Nightwing turned his attention to Batgirl. "How is commissioner Gordon's work on freeing the trapped police men coming along?"

A tense look passed her face. "Closer. They are checking each and every entrance to make sure they can get out securely. It's tricky though. You know Bane has posted mercenaries almost everywhere. Not to mention that the ordinary citizens are helping Bane too, in exchange for food and medical supplies. It's sick how he can manipulate them."

"It's not their fault." Nightwing muttered, standing up. He knew the citizens of Gotham was getting more and more desperate for each passing day. Food was hard to come by, and medicine almost impossible. No, they couldn't blame the citizens for trying to protect and help their friends and family.

"Come on, Bane isn't coming tonight. And it's getting late. We need to get back, get some rest."

"Not to mention warmth." Batgirl muttered, following Nightwing off the roof.

oOo

_February 10__th__ , 2014.  
Somewhere over Qurac. _

"Can anyone please tell me why we aren't doing anything?" Wally asked.

"We are looking for Batman, as instructed. What else do you want to do?" asked M'gann from the control pad of the bioship. Wally leaned back, grumbling.

"I don't no, maybe help Robin? We've been looking for Batman in almost four months and we haven't even gotten close to locating him."

"We have our orders." M'gann offered Wally a comforting smile. "I'm sorry Wally, but this is all we can do right now. We all want to help Robin. We have to keep searching to help him and Gotham. And considering Queen Bee's alliance to the Light and by so the League of Shadows, we need to search this area. The league haven't been able to search this region because of the UN agreement with queen Bee."

"And since we doesn't really exist, we can search it, I get it.." Wally sighed, looking out of the window. "It just feels like a waste of time."

"Why?" asked Cassie, popping op besides the speedster, who jumped in surprise.

"It's hard to locate Batman." Artemis supplied.

"It's impossible to locate Batman!" Wally cut in. "If not, we would've found him by now!"

"We'll search for a few more hours, then head back to the Cave. Garfield have been in the company of uncle J'ohnn all day – he is most likely going crazy by now."

"Why didn't we bring him again?" asked Cassie, turning her attention to M'gann.

Her eyes grew sad. "It's only been a few years since his mother was killed by Queen Bee. Being back in Quraq and Bialya would've upset him greatly."

Cassie nodded, turning her attention to the scenery. "I would sure like to stretch my legs." she sighed.

"You stay here. We need to maintain our cover." Artemis added with a smirk, causing the others to smile and Cassie to blush.

"I'm not the stealthiest, I know that. " she answered sheepishly, smiling. Cassie turned her attention to the scenery once again. "Are we above Bialya now?"

"Affirmative. Keep you eyes open everybody."

They sat in silence the next half hour, scouting for anything suspicious.

"Hey." Conner suddenly said, drawing the attention of the others.

"What is it? Do you see anything?" Wally was beside the clone half a second later.

"What is that?" Conner pointed towards the ground. They all turned their attention to the ground.

They were flying across the dessert. They hadn't seen water or plants for hours. Which is why what they saw was so confusing.

"Oh god, what are they doing out in that heat! We got to help them!" Artemis said, looking at M'gann.

"I don't know, we don't know who they are and.."

"Never mind that, we got to get them out of the dessert! They aren't bedouins, they are going to die if we don't help!"

After receiving approving nods from the others M'gann nodded in response, and ordered the bioship to land.

As they exited the bioship each of the team members regarded the unknown people with suspicion and worry. They looked awful. Dehydrated. Dirty. Sunburnt.  
And, strangely enough, happy.

An older looking man staggered forward, offering the young heroes a small smile.

"Hello young ones. How may we help you?"

"Actually, we was wondering if you needed help." Artemis looked around. The sun was burning and the wind was dry.

"What are you doing out here, in the middle of the desert."

"Walking. To our freedom." the old man answered, still smiling. The Team exchanged looks. This was getting weird.

"But, the sun is burning. Aren't you thirsty? And hungry?" asked Miss Martian.

"Oh very. But it doesn't matter if we die out here. At least we'll die in freedom."

"Freedom? What, you've escaped from a prison or something?" asked Kid Flash, as he handed out water bottles to the rest.

A dark look crossed the mans eyes. "A prison yes. But no prison you've ever known boy."

The Team exchanged looks. "So, you are escaped criminals?" asked Superboy

"Not unless helping the poor, and fighting of rampaging soldiers are crimes for that was all we ever did."

"And that's why you are wandering? Where are you going now?" asked Miss Martian.

"We are heading for the ocean for now, and then we'll decide what to do. If we make it that is." the older man looked around. "I wouldn't mind dying in the sun. Not after such a long time in darkness."

"How long have you been imprisoned?" asked Superboy.

"Me? Oh, around fifteen years give or take. Some of the others have been down there much longer. This old bloke, he'd been down there for almost fifty years."

"Where is he?" asked Artemis looking around. "I don't see anyone who fits that age description?"

"He died a few miles back." the old man smiled. "Died, in the sun. Smiling. He hadn't thought he'd ever get that chance."

"Why didn't you escape before?"

"It was impossible. No one has ever escaped that place. Until _he_ came. He escaped, and he freed us."

"No guards?"  
The man laughed. "That place doesn't need guards. It's impossible to escape from, I just told you so!" He gladly accepted the bread handed to him by Miss Martian. "Thank you kindly young lady."

They watched him and the others eat for a few minutes.

"So, you said somebody helped you escape?"

"Oh yes. Threw down a rope for us to use. The stronger ones managed to climb up and help the rest of us up. It took some time. But we all managed to escape. Though I would like to see the faces of our captors when they realize we're all gone." the man chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

"Who was he? A relative to one of you?"

"No. He was a prisoner, like us. He escaped. And was kind enough to help the rest of us."

"Who was he?"

"Oh I don't know his name. I never asked him and he never told me." the old man shook his head.

"A remarkable man. To recover from a beating like that, in such a short time."

"If it was impossible to escape from your prison, then how did he do it?" asked Superboy, frowning.

"I don't know. He's the first to have done it as far as I know. Remarkable.." the older mans eyes grew distant. The team members shared a look, and gathered a few meters away from the prisoners as they continued on eating and drinking the given food and water.

"Sure sounds odd enough to go investigate." Artemis said, folding her arms.

"Sure it's not just a waste of time? He's an old man, it could just as well being his memories playing a trick on him?" said Wonder Girl, looking unsure.

"I don't know.." Miss Martian looked back at the man. "I mean, I could check his mind. If you think that it's okay?"  
The rest of the team shared a look, before giving her a reassuring nod.

Miss Martian closed her eyes, concentrating. She felt her powers reach out, and enter the mans unknowing mind.

_Brief flashes of memories flashed before her eyes. She could hardly focus on them. She saw the old man get thrown down in the prison. She watched him suffer. She watched the other inmates die. Years passed quickly. Patients entered. The old man was now a doctor, filling in from the previous now blind doctor. A new prisoner, a new patient, entered the mans thoughts. The new patient was hurt, badly. He would wake up screaming in pain. 'Why don't you just.. kill me?' the old man laughed, and told his prisoner he was being paid to keep him alive. A television was turned on. 'Whatever it is they want you to see is starting soon.' Brief glimpses of a television, of a city entered her mind. She frowned, concentrating harder. She knew these images. The patient got better. 'Gotham must be allowed to die.'  
'NOO!'_

The strength from the memory forced Miss Martian back into her own mind. She gasped, and opened her eyes. She ran to the old man who'd finished eating. He looked up when the green girl suddenly stood in front of him. "Can I help you?"

"If I fly you to the ocean, will you show us the prison?"

oOo

_February 20__h__ , 2014._

_The Pit, Bialya_

The team stood on the edge of the hole. The Pit, as the old man had called it. The worst hell on Earth.

"This is terrible." Miss Martian whispered, hovering over the Pit. "Why would anyone condemn another living creature to this place?"

"Humans can be quite cruel." Kid Flash said, looking down. "It's deep. The sun can't even reach the bottom. No non meta human would be able to escape from this place."

Wonder Girl flew down, landing on one of the ledges. She measured the distance between the two ledges.

"I agree with you Kid Flash. But.. isn't it possible for some you think? With the proper motivation?"

She took a step back, resting her hand on the wall. A loud thrill caused her to bolt right back into the air as what seemed like hundreds of bats emerged from the wall and started to fly around the pit.

Wonder Girl flew right back up, landing beside her team mates.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know they were there!"

"Don't be sorry." said Kid Flash, as he kneeled down and admired the animals. He then looked back up at Artemis. "I think we've found Batman's prison. Or rather, his former prison. Since it seems he managed to escape before we even managed to find him."

"Where do you think he now?" asked Superboy, as Kid Flash stood back up.

"It's over an week ago he escaped. Most likely he is on his way back to Gotham. Which means we are on the wrong side of the world right now."

* * *

_Sorry for the wait, life's been crazy busy and the next few months aren't going to be any different. I'm going to vacation next week (to Iceland, hurray for me!), which is why I forced this chapter through my mind so you didn't lose faith in me :)_

_A few explanations.  
It is never explained where the Pit was located. So, for the sake of the story, I decided to place is in Bialya. Queen Bee seems like the type who'd like to have a prison like that. And with her being a member of the Light, I have no doubt she would.. borrow it to the other members.  
I know that in Dark Knight Rises it was Ra's al Guhl who said 'that Gotham must be allowed to die', but for the sake of the story I changed that to the dear old doctor-guy._

_Also, I am aware that a bunch of ex-prisoners with a poor health wouldn't do very well in the dessert. But for the sake of the story, lets pretend it's possible for them to walk in the desert for a week with little water and food. Also, let's pretend that the city that clearly lays next to the Pit in the movie doesn't exist, okay? Great!_

_I'm starting to wrap this up now._


	13. Getting out of hand

**Getting out of hand**

_February 22th , 2014.  
Gotham City_

oOo

"DICK!"

Dick bolted out of his seat in front of the computer at the sound of Barbara's voice. Two seconds later she was right beside him, still in her Batgirl getup. Looking positively livid.

"Babs, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked, standing up, worry in his eyes as he looked her over.  
She shook her hand, leaning against the wall.

"No." she answered, gasping for air, her voice hoarse. "No, no I'm fine." she looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Dick, they've captured my father!"

It was like a punch in his stomach. No no no no.. Not Gordon. Not his friends father.

"Oh god, Barbara.. I'm sorry." he helped her sit down.

She deactivated her mask and threw it on the table. Dick sat down in front of her.

"Barbara, tell me what happened?"

She pressed her lips together, not able to look him in the eyes.

"My father.. he and his men were tracking the truck, when they fell into an ambush. The mercenaries arrested them, on 'behalf of the people of Gotham'." she whispered, her voice hoarse and low. "Can you believe that? Those creeps, they act like they are like some goddamn guardian angels!" her words were burning with venom as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

"My father.. Dick, I have to save him!"

"He's alive? You're sure?" as much as he hated it, the practical part of his mind had kicked in, surveying the situation. _If Gordon is alive, good. Then we'll maybe be able to save him and his men. If he isn't alive.. well, then Barbara wouldn't be here. Then Bane would be dead by now. Or she __would.  
_

"I'm sure." she nodded, wiping away her tears. "They took him and his men to City Hall, to do 'justice' as they say."

"Exile or death." Dick nodded, feeling sick in his stomach.  
Barbara then looked him in the eyes. They were burning with fear.

"Dick, my father won't choose exile." she whispered. "He will die, if I don't help him!"

"If _we_ don't help him. Give me thirty seconds, then we'll get going." he gave her hand a squeeze and left the room.

OOo

Nightwing and Batgirl arrived at City hall five minutes later. A few minutes later a large crowd emerged from the doors, yelling and pushing each other down the steps .

"I see him! In the middle with the others." Batgirl whispered, almost jumping of the roof when she spotted her father.

"Wait! They'll kill you if you dive in now!" Nightwing forced her back, and when he was sure she wouldn't go, he turned his attention back to the street. _  
_

"What are they yelling?" he asked, leaning a bit closer to get the full view.  
Batgirl tilted her head as she tired to make sense of the words. Nightwing mirrored her movement, and they sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Sounds like.. they are yelling death, by exile?" Batgirl answered, looking at Nightwing. "They'll force them on the ice!"

Nightwing stood up abruptly, backing away from the edge. Batgirl followed suit, shaking with anger.

"They've been forcing people over the ice for months now and so far only about 20 have made it safely to the other side! And the last time was several weeks ago. Spring is coming, the ice is too fragile by now. It won't hold them!" she hissed.

"I think that's the point. Don't forget, it's Scarecrow who deals out judgement." Nightwing stood silent for a moment. Batgirl kept shifting her eyes to the street and then back to him.

"Well, what do we do?"

"We make haste for the docks and the exile area." Nightwing looked at her "Babs, I'm not sure we can save him. But I promise you, we'll try."  
She merely nodded and they ran.

They reached the docks a few minutes later.

"Take down the guards!" Nightwing whispered, and they jumped into motion. A few seconds later the guards patrolling the area were all unconscious. Batgirl looked as Nightwing dropped the last man in the secure locker normally used for those unfortunate souls who had to await their judgement. He stripped one of the men from his jacket and threw the weapons in the ocean.

"I can hear them approach. Here!" Nightwing showed something into her hand and she looked down. It was a small, black.. thing. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
"You can use it to fire sedatives, long range. We don't know how many people who are coming, and I don't want you to get hurt. And further, I don't want you to loose your head.. no, hear me out" Nightwing said, when she opened her mouth to retort." He is your father, but he can't know this! Not now! It won't do him any good. It might even make matters worse. So.." he pointed at the construction crane.

"You go up there, and cover my back. Shoot as many as you can, as quickly as you can. I'll cover the prisoners and make sure they can escape."

"We don't we just save my father now!?"

"Because Batgirl, we are out of time! By taking control of the exile area we are also taking control of one of the exits from the tunnels. We'll be able to get the police out! I'm sorry, but there's more at stake here than the life of your father. It's Gotham, Batgirl. We need to save Gotham!"  
Batgirl clenched the weapon in her hand, gave him a sour look and did as she was told.  
'_Gotta learn to put up with orders Babs. You'll never earn a batlogo if you don't.' _Nightwing thought with a smile as she disappeared in the night. He snuck back the same way they'd come. The place he stopped gave him a great view of the entire area, and a chance to see how many enemies that were approaching.  
It was quite. The city seemed to hold it's breath. He could here himself breath, and strangely enough he relaxed for a few moments. He looked around, towards the ocean. A faint red could be seen in the horizon._ 'Bat's don't like sunlight' _he thought to himself, smirking a little. If Bruce knew about how many times he'd been out in broad daylight these past months. Very un-bat behaviour.  
'_I guess I am a bird after all.' _he could feel his smile grow bigger as the colours in the sky deepened.

_'A little morning bird.'_

His ears picked up noise and he turned his attention back to the narrow path down to where Batgirl was hiding. People were coming. Many people. But far from enough to overpower him.  
He crept back without making a sound. They'd soon notice the lack of guards, and he had to buy Batgirl a little time to get them closer. He picked up the borrowed jacket from one of the mercenaries, took the gun and placed himself on the path, with his back to the newcomers. Waiting.  
A few seconds later he could here voices.  
_'It is now or never'._

The mercenaries accompanying Jim Gordon and his men walked down towards the ocean. The leader, a tall dark man, narrowed his eyes. He could only see one guard. Normally there would be at least three.

"Hey!" he yelled as the crowd all walked into view of the crane and down towards the ocean. "Where are your comrades?"  
No answer.

"Answer me soldier! Where are the others." the mercenary could feel the anger boiling inside of him. These fucking newbies! If he didn't know any better he would say the man in front of him was sleeping! He picked up his pace, intending to capture the runt before he had a chance to wake up and then take him to Bane. He reached the guard, and grabbed him by the shoulder, forcing him around. "Are you even listening to me?! Soldier, tell me your name so I.."

Even before the man in front of him had turned around the mercenary knew something wasn't right. Maybe it was the faint down of people hitting the ground behind him which he hadn't noticed before because of his focus on the guard. Maybe it was because the shoulder he grabbed felt so hard. Much harder than muscle or the protective armour they normally wore. But it wasn't until he caught a glance of the black mask on the man's face and the smirk that promised retribution and pain.  
He then felt his legs disappear under him and he hit the ground. He suddenly found himself face to face with a escrima stick, with electricity coming out of it's end.

"I heard you. Name's Nightwing and let me sing you a little song: It's called 'Don't Fuck With Gotham, asshole!'"  
The mercenary's eyes widened in surprise before everything went black.

Nightwing took of the jacket and threw it on the man. '_Thank heavens that Bane's not very keen on the intellectual in the people he hire to do his dirty work.' _he thought as he turned his attention to the now freed policemen who were all staring at him. "Jim Gordon. It's a pleasure to see you alive and kicking."  
Nightwing stood perfectly still as Gordon approached him.

"Who are you son?" the police commish asked, his eyes narrow and suspicious.

"Like I just told that gentleman over there.." Nightwing threw his thumb over his shoulder at the unconscious mercenary behind him "..I'm Nightwing."

"Never heard of you."  
Nightwing laughed, his eerie crackle which caused the policemen to jump as recognition filled their eyes. "We've met many times, commish." Nightwing said with a smirk, turning his attention to their surroundings. He could see the stones blocking the escape of the rest of the policeforce.

"..Robin?" Gordon asked, surprise in his voice. Nightwing turned his attention back to the man, smirking. Gordon gave out a laugh.

"My god, it is you kid! I thought you were dead along with Batman."  
Nightwing's eyes narrowed, and Gordon looked down.

"Sorry about that son. But tell me, what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you and your men of course. It's time to fight back before time run out."

"How much time do we have?"

"Little under a week. It's now or never. We free the men trapped underground and fight back."  
Gordon rubbed his neck, glancing at the unconscious mercenaries. "You working alone?"

"No."

"Not another little kid, I hope?"  
Nightwing offered a faint smile. "Don't worry, she's actually a little older than me."  
Gordon stared. "_She?" _he inquired, sounding very sceptical.

"Nightwing!" a female voice interrupted before Gordon could question this new piece of information.  
While the policemen tried to locate the owner of the voice Nightwing looked up. The sky was starting to get bright. "Batgirl, you see anything?"

"Come down to the water, quickly! You need to see this!"  
Nightwing followed orders and ran down towards the water with Gordon and his men hot on his heels. They halted when they had a clear view of the water, skyline and bridge. And stared.  
On the bridge pillar, mixed with the red colours from the sunrise, was a burning batsymbol.  
Nightwing stared, and barely acknowledged Batgirl as she dropped down beside him.

"Did you do that?" she asked. When he shook his head she turned her attention back to the pillar.

"Then, who did?" asked one of the policemen.  
Nightwing felt weird. His head going into overdrive and offering him a thousands possible solutions for the flaming batsymbol. But he only acknowledged one of the many possibilities.

"It's him." he spoke the words he had hoped he would be able to speak for months. The relief of saying them.. it felt like a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders.  
"It's Batman."

oOo

"Help!"

Selina, in her Catwoman disguise, jumped of the rooftop and landed without a sound She took a quick look around, spotting her enemy. Two men, attacking a young boy. Something about stealing.  
A second later she was in motion, taking down the two attackers with ease.  
"You shouldn't come in my neighbourhood without asking boys." she hissed, starring at them. They gulped, and ran away. She scoffed.  
_Pansies. _

She turned to the kid, who was starring at her. She offered him a small smile and handed back his prize. An apple.  
"Never steal something from someone you can't outrun kid." her face turned serious. "Now, get home. You shouldn't be out after dark."  
The kid nodded soundlessly and ran away. Catwoman shook her head, turning around to go back to her post. Only to find somebody standing right behind her.

Her mind reacted before her body. _The hell? Who sneak up on me? MOVE BACK GIRL!_

She jumped back, landing in a fighting stance.  
"Who are you?" she hissed, showing her claws.

"You are pretty generous for a thief."

It was all she could do not drop her jaw in the middle of the street. Her eyes widened and (though later she would deny it) her heart skipped several beats. She stared. Her mind went from overdrive to nothing, as her body eased away from the tense fighting stance.  
"Bruce?"

oOo

_The Watchtower_

"I don't understand why we are all still here! We know Batman is alive and on his way back to Gotham. We need to help him!" Wally had a very hard time trying not to yell at the older Leaguers in front of him. The team had reported their findings in Bialya to the League as soon as they got back to Mount Justice.

"There's still the bomb." Superman reminded the speedster.

"But only one trigger" said Conner, looking at Hawkwoman. "You said so yourself, that if there was only one trigger then you would be able to be something."

"And Robin informed us, that there only is one trigger. We have to do something."  
The League looked at the closed to be angered Team in front of them.

"We are going.." Superman began, but was interrupted when Flash, who had monitor duty, suddenly stood in front of him. "Yes?"

"I need all off you, right now, in the monitor room." Flash said, worry in his voice.

"Something big is going on."

"What is going on?" asked M'gann as they all stared at the screen. The Team and Flash were the only ones left in the monitor room. They all stared at the map of the Earth in front of them. All over the world giant red spots were blinking, sounding an alarm.

"It's governments calling for the help from the Justice League. Right now, simultaneously, all over the world, disasters are happening. All Leaguers have been deployed to help.

"What's that?" asked Zatanna, pointing at the spot blinking on Gotham. "It haven't blinked before, has it?"  
Flash narrowed his eyes. "No. The Leagues systems scans the Earth for every sign of something that is out of the ordinary. Such as if a dam are about to break our system recognizes the increase in water outflow from the dam and alerts us.

"Then, what is happening in Gotham since your scanner is picking it up?" asked Artemis, crossing her arms.

"Let's have a look." after a quick search a image popped up on the screen. Of a bridge, with a burning batsymbol on it.  
The Team and Flash stared.

"That.. that is Batman's symbol." said Garfield, stating the obvious.

"Is it Robin's doing?" said Raquel, confusing in her voice. "He did do that with the buildings.."

"Not this.." said Flash. "He wouldn't use Batman's symbol like that."

"Then.. Batman is back? Batman is back in Gotham?" Wally was bouncing with excitement.

"Then we'll be able to go and help and..!" Wally stopped his rambling when he caught his uncles face.

"Wally, there are no more Leaguers left, they are all scattered across the globe, dealing with all this sudden disasters.. Actually, I should send the Team to central Europe right now, there are several super villains going haywire. The citizens need you."

"But, Gotham..!"

"You need to ask Superman when he comes back. I can't make that decision. The Leagues job is to protect the Earth. And we need to do that. Now. And if Batman is back in Gotham, then we need to focus on all the others who need our help."

* * *

_I really can't find any time what so ever to write. This week is my birthday week (yeah, I have a week, not just a day! A day is not enough!) so busy busy busy with baking and running around having fun.  
My trip to Iceland was pretty awesome. I've been a lot of places, but Iceland is a clear no. 1. Best country ever. I sae northern lights, ate fermented shark (national dish), saw volcanoes and glaciers, a lot of waterfalls and bought the best jumper in the whole world. And got a new best friend, an icelandic horse I met one day._

_I'm not in the mood for a detailed explanation for this chapter. If any questions, please PM eller write a review :)  
On a side note, I've changed the order of the events for the story fra DKR, since I'm not a big fan of 'saving in the last seconds'. So they get a little more time to run on. But, the question – is time all you need?_


	14. Dawn

**Dawn**

_February 22th , 2014.  
Gotham City_

Batgirl looked at Nightwing, uncertain of how he would react once he returned to the land of the aware. He hadn't said much since the burning bat symbol had appeared on the bridge. He'd seemed to be in some sort of daze. It only lasted a few minutes, thankfully. She had no idea what he was thinking. Batman were _alive_. _Bruce_ were alive. His sort-of dad were alive. She could almost imagine what he was feeling. The enormous relief. And the fear of the one problem still at hand.  
_  
We still have a bomb to deal with. And Bane. And the League of Shadows.  
_  
"Nightwing?" asked Batgirl, placing her hand on his shoulder.

That seemed to snap him out of his daze and he looked at her. "Yeah?"

"What now? What do we do?" her words seemed to reflect the thoughts of the policemen standing behind her.

"We free the trapped policemen of Gotham. We need them. Now."

"Any ideas?" asked Gordon, looking at the stone blocked tunnel entrance. "It doesn't look like we can move those by ourselves. It's too heavy. And using machines wont work either, we wouldn't get anywhere before we'd get caught. "

Nightwing smirked. "I have something in my pocket that may be of some help."

A few minutes, a very large bang and a lot of dust later and the first few cops appeared. Shocked, covered in dust. But alive. And looking far better than any of the heroes could've hoped for. In a few minutes almost a hundred cops had appeared, with more coming by the second.

"They look okay." said Batgirl as she and Nightwing observed the Gotham police men getting back their freedom.

"They are Gotham Cops. Everything considered, this isn't the worst they've been put trough. Thank goodness the commish managed to get food and water to them. I wouldn't like the idea of going up against Bane and his men without some sort of backup."

When sure he could be excused commissioner Gordon turned to the two vigilantes.

"Thank you for your help, both of you." he looked at Nightwing. "What now? Do you have a plan?"

"We help Batman." Nightwing looked up. "Isn't that right Catwoman?"

The other policemen and Batgirl looked up and were surprised to see the infamous cat burglar of Gotham hanging over their heads, smirking.

"Way ahead of ya'." Catwoman jumped and landed gracefully on the ground in front of them.  
The policemen moved to get their weapons, and Nightwing raised his hand.

"Don't worry, she's not with Bane. She's been helping trying to keep the city some what sane these past months." Nightwing looked at Catwoman, his face serious.

"What can you tell?"

Her smirk disappeared. "We need to move. Now."

"Where's Batman? You've seen him?"

"Yes. He found me. And told me his plan so I could tell you."

"Why can't he tell us himself?"

"I don't know where he is. He needed to get.. something." she winked.

Nightwing tensed with this new piece of information, clearly not happy with her answer.  
"Okay – what must we do?"

oOo

_London, Europe_

"Kid!" yelled Miss Martian, as she watched Kid Flash being thrown across the road, into the opposing building. The team paused for a moment, as they waited for their comrade re reappear, hopefully unharmed. A few seconds later Kid Flash reappeared, covered in dust. "I'm okay." he croaked, as he started to cough. "Damn that _hurt!_"

"I'm glad. That it hurt." The Team returned focus on their opponent, Klarion the Witch Boy. Klarion had put on quite a fight. When the Team arrived in London it hadn't been hard to locate the chaos kid. The entire downtown had been absolutely chaos.

They had split up – Kid Flash, Zatanna, Bumblebee and Miss Martian had attacked Klarion while Superboy, Artemis, and Rocket had helped the civilians escape. They'd left Beast Boy with at the Watchtower, he was too young and untrained. Mal had also remained behind, taking over the monitoring from Flash. Flash had been happy to comply and had rushed off to Kenya where the animals had gone wild and were threatening the population. They suspected that Brain was behind, like the time he captured captain Marvel. Wonder Girl were with Wonder Woman and Black Canary, helping rescuing survivors from an massive earthquake that had struck the region of Hunan, China.

Klarion laughed as the team faced him again.

"You haven't had enough yet? Very well!" the witch boy laughed and flew high in the sky, dark red clouds of chaos magic appearing around his hands. "Come and get me, dumb ki..!" he was cut off when Zatanna charged him, causing him to loose focus.

"Hey! I spent a whole five seconds on that spell!" Klarion yelled, obviously insulted by her interfered with his spell.

"Take him!" yelled Miss Martian, and Kid Flash charged.

Artemis and Rocket watched from a distance.

"We need to finish this, we need to get back to Gotham!" Artemis said, as she watched her boyfriend attempting to capture Klarion. The chaos god disappeared with a sickning laughter only to appear beside Miss Martian, breathing fire towards her, causing her to crash down.  
Artemis, Superboy and Rocket were on their way back to assist, having managed to get the civilians were out of the way.

"Agreed. But that witch boy is slippery. I think we can praise ourself lucky he haven't disappeared yet." Rocket answered, as she began to form a bubble witch both of the knew wouldn't hold the kid of chaos.

oOo

_Gotham City 08.20_

Batgirl and Catwoman ran. Together, along the rooftops of Gotham. The sun had just risen and the city was bathed in the red light. They ran without a word, focusing all their energy on the task at hand.  
To remove the signal blockers.

**_10 minutes earlier_**

"_This is.. madness." said Gordon when Catwoman had finished telling them about Batman's plan._

"_Yes." Catwoman agreed, facing the police commissioner. "But it is our only chance. Either we do something now, or we are all dead in a week. Bane has to know that Batman is back. The trigger isn't safe anymore. We may only have a few seconds left to live." Catwoman turned to Nightwing._

"You agree?"

_Nightwing nodded. "It's our only chance. Now go!" Catwoman and Batgirl nodded, before disappearing. Nightwing turned to Gordon._

"They take down the signal blockers, allowing Batman to active the Batwing. He'll get the bomb and fly it out of the city, to a place where it can't do any harm. Hopefully a member of the JLA can assist him, tossing the bomb out in outer space."

_Gordon nodded in agreement, with the nod ending in a shake of his head. "It seems crazy. But then again, that is how you lot operates."_

_Nightwing smirked. "Now, commish, I'm off to City Hall. Care to join me?"_

**_Present time_**

"Do you even know where it is?" yelled Batgirl while she and Catwoman were momentarily in the air, allowing them to take deep breath.

"I have a good idea. But it'll be very well guarded, so you better bring your A-game little girl." Catwoman replied, shooting Batgirl a mocking glare.  
Batgirl scoffed. "Just lead the way, and I'll show you game old cat!"

Catwoman laughed as she landed on the rooftop.

"You know, I'm really starting to like you!"

"Wish I could say the same." Batgirl muttered, which caused Catwoman to laugh even louder as they continued their search.

At the same time Gordon and his men were marching towards city hall. The policemen, who hadn't seen daylight in months, were quiet. They walked in silence, as they watched the mercenaries take place in front the building. Bane appeared, walking slowly down the stairs.

"What's this?" the villain said, watching the the Gotham City Police Department with what some might call humour. Other might call it mockery.

"How'd you escape your underground prison, hm? I thought I had you locked up good and tight."

"Think again Bane!" Gordon replied, taking a stand in front of his men. "We won't give up our city to somebody like you."

"Is that so? Very well then." Bane spread out his arms in a welcoming manner. "Then come at me little people! Show me your courage!" he yelled, stepping forward.  
Then, a unknown weight landed on his shoulders, setting out and causing him to lose balance for half a second. Bane whirled around to face this unknown attacker. His eyes narrowed at the unknown, black clad, man with the domino mask.

"Who are you?"

A spark, and the two escrima sticks had activated.

"Nightwing." the white eyes behind the mask narrowed. "And I owe you an ass kicking, _Bane_."

Bane's eyes turned suspicious for a second and took a brief glance around.

"Where are your little friends, _niño pequeño_?" the mercenary asked, a cold smile slowly working it's way to his painted face.

"Don't worry, you'll have your hands full with me."  
Nightwing attacked.

oOo

Batgirl jumped and kicked the gun out of her opponents hands. The man screamed as she broke his wrist and fell down to his knees. She quickly spun around, trying to locate Catwoman. The thief had disappeared when their target were in sight, leaving Batgirl to take down most of the guards.

Batgirl tried to catch her breath as Catwoman suddenly appeared beside her.  
"Thanks for the backup." Batgirl said, her voice dark with sarcasm.

"Oh, I knew you could handle these guys darling." Catwoman kicked to the still kneeling man, knocking him unconscious.

"Where were you?"

"Trying to figure out of how we take down this thing!" Catwoman pointed at the transmitter.

"It doesn't have an off switch and I don't know a thing about electronics. I can hack a computer, but this thing isn't connected to the web. It runs its own circuit."

Catwoman kicked the large transmitter, which had been blocking all signals in Gotham for months.  
Batgirl starred at her. "Seriously? That's what stopping you?" Batgirl laughed, stepping over the men she'd floored before Catwoman reappeared.  
Catwoman shot a dark look. "Don't use that tone with me girl. And what are your idea? Being a bat must mean you have some computer skill. But as I said, this isn't a normal computer! I don't even know what it is, other that it blocks every goddamn signal in this city!"

"And preventing Batman from go sky high." Batgirl looked at the transmitter for a few seconds.

"Seems simple enough."

Catwoman closed the distance between them. "Simple enough what?"

Batgirl grabbed something in her pocket. "Nightwing gave me this." she opened her hand, showing of a small, compact explosive.

"I don't know about you, but I don't think anyone wants to use this anymore anyway."

Catwoman glared, then smiled. "I _do _like you."

"Blow it."

oOo

_London, Europe_

"_Team, report in!_"

"Here." Artemis replied, hiding behind a building when her com link went off. The rest of the team were still fighting the manic laughing Klarion.

"_This is Superman. How are you fight going?_"

"We could use some backup. Klarion is toying with us. Zatanna is the only one with a real advantage against him and he managed to knock her out a few minutes ago. Bumblebee is trying to wake her, but she took a nasty blow to the head."

"_I'm sending Doctor Fate. He should be there in a matter of minutes_."

"We'll sure appreciate it."

"_The civilians?"_

"Safe."

"_Good job. Artemis, when doctor Fate arrives I want you and the team to head back to Gotham. You are needed there, and are the only ones who are available."_

"

What is going on?"

"_Mal just reported that the signal blockers are gone."_

"

WHAT?_" _Artemis quickly moved as Superboy crashed down beside her. "Will you repeat that?"

"_The blockers, they are gone. Enter the city, and help Batman and Robin take down Bane. The rest of us will be there as soon as we can. Superman out."_

Superboy groaned as Artemis helped him back up. "Who were you talking too?"

"Superman." Artemis explained, as Kid Flash and Miss Martian appeared while Rocket were fighting Klarion. Artemis looked at her boyfriend, smiling.

"Doctor Fate will be here soon, taking over. And then we head to Gotham."

oOo

"So Bane, have you gained weight?" Nightwing ducked the blow, and managed to kick two of Banes goons unconscious in the same movement. Chaos were everywhere. Mercenaries and policemen in close combat, with bullets flying everywhere. Still, the Gotham Police had the advantage of numbers.  
The hispanic mercenary laughed, as he managed to grab on Nightwing's leg, throwing him into one of the pillars, crushing it. Nightwing tumbled to the ground, gasping for air.  
_Thank you for making my suit Alfred!_

"You know, your taunt's wont get you anywhere, _ácaro." _ Bane answered, walking closer, cracking his hands. "Now, it's time for you to die."

Nightwing quickly jumped up, over the man. He pounded the escrima sticks into Bane's back, releasing the current which caused Bane to tumble away, dazed.

"Oh, they will. Keeps my spirit up." Nightwing answered, before charging again. As he attacked, Bane whirled around, catching him between his arms. Nightwing struggled in the death grip.  
_Uh oh.  
_  
Bane smirked, as he began to squeeze. "Time to say goodnight, _héroe_."

_Not good, not good! _Nightwing struggled to get out of the grip of the venom empowered man, to no avail.  
_If I could only.. _Nightwing's arms were locked, leaving him unable to do anything. He could feel his bones giving in under the pressure. He gasped in pain, as Bane laughed.

"I'll also break your back. Like I did your mentor." Bane taunted.

Nightwing went cold, for a second. Then the boiling anger exploded inside of him.  
" No-you-WONT!" he pressed the button on his escrima sticks, allowing the current to flow freely. It backfired, he felt the current move up through his arms, connecting with Bane. A second later and the force behind the electricity made a small explosion, forcing the two men apart. Bane flew back, as Nightwing dropped to the ground. He couldn't move for a few seconds. He waited patiently for the current to leave his body before he slowly raised himself. Bane were also getting back on his feet.

"Nice move kid. But all you did were to save yourself a few more seconds."

"Really?" Nightwing lifted his hand. A small device were in his hand, no bigger than a match box.  
Bane's eyes widened, as he quickly searched his pockets before turning to face Nightwing, his face twisted with rage.

"Thank you for getting me close enough to get this from you." Nightwing quickly jumped away as Bane charged like a mad bull.

"After all, without the _real _trigger your bomb isn't worth much, is it?"

* * *

_So, the weather has been beyond amazing here in northern Europe this past week. Meaning I don't like sitting around inside, starring at my laptop. At least not as much as I normally do anyway.  
What I'm trying to say is sorry chapters are so far in between, but I can't help it. I think a lot about them though._

_I believe I'm making Catwoman far more heroish than she is. Oh well, not much to do about that now._

_I really don't like writing action. I'm more of a 'and then they kicked all of their asses and the day was saved' kind a person, so actually making these stories last longer than a few lines is actually quite difficult for me to write.  
I prefer a good angsty scene. Maybe one or two is coming up, who knows._

_Also, I decided to go with the YJ Bane look (weird facepaint) indstead of Nolan's mask.  
I _loved_ Bane's look in DKR but it is easier to describe him when you can use face mimics.  
Still, the face paint is weird. Seems like Bane have some unresolved childhood-circus-problems. Most likely because he was born in a prison. Well, can't blame a man for that._

_I'm aiming to finish this story with a least 40.000 words. I want it in the sacred halls of the half-long stories!_

_Stay tuned and awesome as always. Please review! _


	15. Pain

**Pain**

_February 22th , 2014.  
Gotham  
He'd managed to escape his prison. He'd managed to get from the other side of the world to Gotham without anyone being able to track him. He'd managed to get into the city. He'd managed to avoid every citizen, mercenary, policemen and ally he had. Except Selina. But he sought her out. He couldn't count on Dick to pick up on his plan. Not this time. Also.. he hadn't been sure Dick would even be alive. He'd hoped, of course. Dick was, after all, trained by Batman. And his son. The young partner of Batman were one of the finest crime fighters on the planet – capable of doing things that his meta-human coworkers would never to do. _

_And yet, the doubt had lingered. Only to be vanquished by Selina. He'd learned that Catwoman had helped Dick in these past months. She briefly mentioned that Dick had gotten himself a new uniform. A new name. And a extra partner. A Batgirl, of all things. He'd merely raised an eyebrow at this new piece of information. He would deal with that later._

_He'd moved underground, to reach the hidden location of the Batwing. It taken longer than he liked, but finally he'd reached it. It looked the same as when he last saw it, last _used _it. It's been months since he'd been able to help Gotham, to help it's citizens. Bane and the League of Shadows had kept him from his mission. His life. His family._

_The anger started burning inside of him. Bane and the Shadows would get what was coming to them. But first, he had to get the bomb out of the city.  
Batman looked up, overlooking the city. "Don't fail me Selina. Get it done."_

oOo

_Somewhere over the English Channel_

"Can't you fly any faster M'gann?"

"Sorry. I'm going at maximum speed right now. We'll be there in 5 minutes"

Wally leaned back into his seat, arms crossed and looking anything but happy. The rest of the team shared a look. They knew how he felt. How they felt.

"The Zeta Tube in Paris will bring us to Metropolis, and then we have to use other means of transport to reach Gotham. It'll be at least half an hour before we'll be of any use so we might as well use the time to think of what we'll actually do when we reach Gotham." M'gann responded, switching to auto pilot.  
Doctor Fate had arrived only 5 minutes later after Superman had called in. With the strong magician at the scene Klarion had quickly disappeared, taking his chaos and his annoyinglaughter with him.  
Doctor Fate had remained behind to clear things up with the authorities.

Leaving the Team to travel back to America. To help Gotham. To help Robin.

"When we reach Metropolis, I can be in Gotham in a matter of minutes. If only.." began Wally, only to be cut of by Zatanna.  
"No Wally. You want to help Robin, I get that – we all do. But you risk setting of the bomb if you rush into the city! You need.."

"I'm tired of being told what I need to do!" Wally slammed his hands down, standing up and started pacing back and worth, with Artemis watching him with worry.

"We were told not to interfere, and look where that's gotten us! Absolutely no where! In almost four months, we haven't been able to do anything to help Rob or the people in Gotham."

"Calm down Wally." Connor said, causing the angry speedster to turn to him.

"If you.."  
Connor cut him off. "I'm not saying you shouldn't run to Gotham once we reach Metropolis. But we need a plan."  
Artemis snorted "Since when have any of our plans actually worked?" she asked with a smirk.

That caused the rest of them to smile.  
"Well, not too often." Zatanna stood up and placed her hands on Wally's shoulders.

"But I really think we need a plan for this." she looked Wally carefully in the eyes. "Not only to actually help and save Gotham. You and Robin need to sort out your problems, soon or it'll break you both."

Wally looked at her in shock. Then he sat down, looking oddly defeated.  
"I know.. " he answered, not looking up. The floor suddenly seemed very interesting to him.

"You've been using this.. situation in Gotham to push away your issues with Robin. Have you actually thought of what you'll say to him? You two didn't exactly leave on good terms."

Wally was quiet for a few moments, but when Zatanna didn't back down he sighed.  
"Things aren't going to change. Artemis and I are still leaving." Wally looked at Artemis, who offered him a small, confirming smile.

"This, all of this that has been going on for a few months, that's the only reason we are still on the team. We've outgrown it. For now."

"We know Wally. You want a different life, and all of us are okay with this. Heck, I'm ready to believe that at least some of the other members at least have had the thought. But you forgot that your best friend is Robin, the Boy Wonder! None of us have been in this as long as he have. He's been doing this for 9 years. It's his entire life, and when you out of nowhere comes and tells him you want to quit the team the both of you wanted so bad.. then, how do you expect him to react?" M'gann says, sitting down beside her teammate.

"I.. I hadn't thought of that." Wally then says, looking up. "I had expected him to be angry, of course. But not for those reasons."

"What other reasons would Robin have? Wally, you are his best friend – deep in his heart Robin wants you to be happy. But that doesn't mean that he'll smile and tell you it's okay."

"You guys – you love the team too. I know Robin, Kaldur and I started it, but most of you joined our ranks rather quickly. Why doesn't you feel it like we are abandoning you?"

"Don't know. Guess Robin has some abandonment issues." Zatanna replied, causing Wally snap his head up, looking at her in shock. Zatanna looked surprised at this reaction and looked at the others before turning her attention back to Wally.

"What did I say?"

Wally groaned, and hit his face in his hands.  
"I'm a idiot."

"No one's arguing babe." Artemis replied, earning a glare from her boyfriend.

"Please, I'm having a serious problem here that I can't even tell you about. Can you at least be supporting?"

Artemis stood up, and walked over, taking his hand in hears. "I'll always support you. Now.." she kneeled down, looking him in the eyes. ".. what's this about abandonment issues?"

Wally looked around, only to see all of the team members looking at him expectingly.

"Sorry. Can't tell, bat secret."

"How come you know – you aren't a bat." Connor asked, a frown on his face.  
"Batman doesn't know I know. That's only reason I'm still alive." Wally answered half jokingly, causing the rest of the team to laugh and/or snort in agreement.

A beep interrupted their conversation.  
"We are here, the Zeta Tube is located directly beneath us." M'gann informed.

oOo

_Gotham_

'_On second thought, informing Bane that I'd stolen his trigger may prove to be the dumbest mistake I've made.. today anyway.' _Nightwing leaped back, avoiding Bane's attacks by a hairs length.  
After the trigger had been picked from his pocket the villain had gone wild in his attempts to get it back. Causing Nightwing to hold back on the attacks and get more defensive.

Nightwing managed to get some distance between himself and Bane, as the fight between the mercenaries and the police took a turn for the worse. Bullets were flying _everywhere._

Nightwing quickly surveyed the battle ground, locating commissioner Gordon some hundred meters away. Still alive, still fighting.

'_Come on Barbara! Can't you just disconnect the damn thing?' _

He was brought out of his thoughts as a dark shadow suddenly loomed from behind him. He jumped, setting of with his hands, flying over Bane's head. While flying he snatched out a batarang, cutting the venom cord.

_'That's a upsite. Seems like Bane finds it hard to concentrate when he is this pissed off.'  
_Nightwing landed in a safe distance of the now screaming Bane. It always seemed like a very painful act, every time Bane was cut off his venom. '_Guess that addiction for you.'_

Nightwing looked away the few seconds he knew he had before Bane would come around. Even without his venom Bane was still strong, fast and dangerous.

Everything was absolute chaos. People lying dead everywhere. The people of Gotham, the policemen.. even the goddamn mercenaries! _  
_Nightwing turned his attention back on Bane, attacking just as the man looked up. He attacked, kicked and ducked and was gone again.

_'Can't get too close. I can't risk the safety of the trigger, but I can't take down the big idiot fighting like this!' _

Just as he was making ready to land, pain shot through his thigh, causing him to loose his aim. He hit the pavement, hard. He rolled around, gasping in pain, as he tried to stand up.  
'_Damaged ribs.' _he quickly checked his leg, looking for the cause that now send radiating pain up through his leg and body.  
'_Gunshot wound to the leg._' He checked the back of his leg. '_bullet went straight through.'_

He managed to stand up. He could still use his leg, as long as he could ignore the pain.

'_Nothing vital damaged. In no danger of loosing too much blood. Leg works." _He hid the pain from his face as he looked around. He couldn't see the man firing the shot. _Maybe a stray bullet..?_

"Not looking so good, are you _niño_?" Bane asked, laughter in his voice as he approached the hurt hero.

Nightwing went into a fighting stance, glaring at his enemy.  
"You don't look so good either Bane. How is it to be cut off? I've heard addiction can cause severe pain to the nervous system – any change you suffer from that?"

Bane laughed darkly, cracking his knuckles. "Sorry _niño._ Even without my venom, I can still crush you like a bug. A pest. A tiny insect."

"You are starting to sound like Cobra, you know that. You guys hanging out now?" Nightwing supplied, escrima sticks in hand. Bane guarded him with care.

"Don't mention that man to me _niño_. He ruined my creation! My product!" Bane attacked, causing Nightwing to duck and aim for his stomach. They both got a hit in – Nightwing managed to put a current through the man again, but Bane managed to hit him. Hard. He gasped when the pain shot through his chest.  
'_Come on ribs, don't fail me now!" _he caught his breath before Bane recovered himself.

"Give me the trigger, and I'll let you live." Bane offered, smirking.

"Oh sure. So I can live for another week? That's very kind of you Bane, but I think i'll have to turn down your offer since I plan on kicking yours and every other villains' asses until the end of my life."

"You can talk niño. But I can do this all week and so can my men. We'll just wait for the bomb to go off by it self. And our plan will be fulfilled."

"Sorry Bane." A new voice cut in, causing both of the fighting men to look up. On the roof above them stood Batgirl.

"Your little blocker is history. Blown to hell." she informed

"So? You still can't get the bomb out. We win."

"Oh no, we can't. But _he_ can." Batgirl supplied, pointing backwards.  
A strange silence filled the square as those who'd heard Batgirls words stopped fighting.

Then, a faint sound could be heard. It grew stronger by the second. Nightwing quickly abandonment his fight and joined Batgirl on the roof.

A few seconds later the Batwing flew over their heads, heading directly for the ocean.

And from it, in a cable that looked like nothing a normal man could bent, was the bomb.

* * *

_All the drama!_

_In the Dark Knight Rises, I always found it rather off that 'the Bat' were just .. parked on top of that building. Wouldn't somebody notice it? I find it odd, but what the hell why not._

_Poor Nightwing got shot. But he's a big boy, he can handle it. _

_Here in Denmark we aren't very religious. .  
But we still have a lot of Holidays, oddly enough. We are experts in securing ourselves a day off at work/school. Especially in spring – we have soo many public Holidays in May. Last year our prime minister actually suggested that we should cut off one of the Holidays (Called Great Prayer Day). It wasn't very well received, shall we just leave it at that?_

_Anyway, one of these holidays have just passed, giving me some extra free time.  
Which is why I've managed to write another chapter already._


End file.
